I never told you
by ash.seth.1
Summary: A Gallavich fanfiction.
1. I never told you

**Ian was sitting on the** **bus thinking about yesterday with Mickey. How badly he had wanted to give in and kiss him. He knew how Mickey felt but he needed him to say it, he couldnt stand being the only one who admitted to caring. He didnt care about Terry, Mickey's whore of a wife, or "his" baby on the way. He only cared about Mickey. These thoughts exhausted him, so he layed his head against the cold hard bus window. Just as he was almost asleep the bus pulled over to the side of the freeway and all of the boys looked to see what the commotion was. Figuring it was just engine trouble Ian kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the guys talking. He could hear the bus door open creakily and as he opened his eyes he saw every person he loved walk into the bus aisle way. First Debbie with tears in her eyes. I was so shocked I couldnt even stand as she ran towards me, collapsing onto my chest crying. **

"Why would you leave without saying goodbye?" she mumbled into my chest, still crying. I didnt know what to say. Next came Carl, he looked ashamed as he talked.

"Is that why you gave me the knife? I dont want it anymore, you can have it. Just come home…." I knew he wanted to cry, but he wouldnt.

Mandy was holding Liam, I wonder if it was her who told them I was leaving. By the look on her face I think it was.

"I'm sorry Ian, I tried to stop him from telling." Oh my god, it was Mickey. I looked for him and saw him talking to the driver who was also the guy in charge of this whole leaving for the army thing. I could tell he was trying to stay calm, which usually always ended up badly. Fiona was in tears talking to the guy, if they were telling him the truth, that I stole Lip's ID, I could be sent oto jail. Hopefully, they are smart enough to lie. Shit, I forgot about Lip. He was leaning against the bus doorframe just watching me like he didnt recognize me. He was pissed and he was going to stay pissed. I looked to the front to see the guy in charge walking towards me with a dissapointed look on his face.

"Ian Gallagher, your family has told me the truth. The police are on the way. You will be taken to the police station. Im dissapointed in you, Son." Ha, I thought I was shocked before. My family didnt even try to lie for me. They ratted me out. Im going to jail. Mickey had walked off the bus and was on his phone. I was told to wait outside and as I walked off the bus all the other guys looked at me with disqust. Like they were perfect. Dicks. I looked at Fiona but she refused to meet me eyes. Turns out we were close to the police station, because they were there in less than ten minutes. The most awkward ten minutes in my life, nobody talked, nobody moved. We just stood there. All of us angry and confused.

"Ian Gallagher?" One of the cops asked me. God he looked like an ass. I nodded and they put me in cuffs as the girls cried and Lip and Mickey got protective.

"Come on, is that necassary?" Lip argued. I looked at Mickey and he was pacing. He hated seeing other guys touching me, even if it wasnt sexual.

"Well let's see, he tried to join the Army by stealing someone else's identinty. Yes, it's necassary." I was right, he's a dick. I still hadnt talked and I wasnt planning on it.

"Watch your head, Gallagher" the dick cop said as he led me into the car. Really? I thought I would hit my head, stupid. My family, Mandy, and Mickey got into their car and followed as we drove to the station. I was led straight to the interrogation room and the two cops asked me tons of questions. I knew I was in trouble no matter what so I responded with smartass anwsers. They left me alone for a few minutes and Fiona walked in. She had been crying, I hate making her cry. She doesnt deserve it.

"Why Ian?" she sounded defeated. I didnt want to explain why. I didnt want to tell her it was because of Mickey. How gay would that sound.

"I dont know Fi, im sorry" I mumbled. What a lame anwser.

"Mickey?" she mumbled back. I nodded, guess she knows me better than I thought.

"We talked to the cops, tried to get you off without jail time. I flirted a little and one of the dick cops fell for it. They are talking now, they said maybe only a few months. I called Tony and they said they could put you in the Juvie he's in charge of. He will keep an eye out for you." She was talking like a robot. No emotion, no eye contact. One of the cops walked back and he was furious. He motioned for Fiona and closed the door as they walked out. When Fiona walked in she was trying to hide a smile.

"So um, looks like your man will be joining you in Juvie. Just punched the cop" she said smiling. I couldnt help but join in on the smile. He had punched the cop just to be with me.


	2. I never told you Part two

_A week after he was put in Juvie. Imagine it like the place Ian and Lip went when the were taken into foster care. I dont care if thats right, its sexier, so that's how im writing it. Hope you enjoy(:_

This shit is getting old. Being stuck in a room full of asshole guys trying to intimdate me to prove their tough. I dont give a shit about anything anymore. I feel like a robot, just like a blur walkin through life. I dont talk, I dont sleep, I dont eat, I dont care. Everything going for me in my life is gone. My family hates me, I havent seen Mickey for a week, and the Army is never going to happen. I guess this is what it feels like to be depressed.

"Hey ginger, give me your roll" some dickwad said as he reached over my tray. Im so not in the mood for this shit. I slid my tray over little but he didnt stop. I have never wanted to punch anybody so bad in my life. I told myself, one more time and he's getting punched.

"Fuck off Dylan" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I was too nervous to turn around. The boy Dylan went back to his bunk and I could feel Mickey sit down next to me.

"You shouldnt let these guys fuck with you like that, you have to make them scared in here. Wouldnt want them to think your a bitch." He was trying to make easy conversation. He ratted me out and ruined my life. That wasnt going to happen.

"Fuck off Mick" I mumbled raspily. Not talking for a week seemed to fuck with my voice. I could see him grin his stupid grin out of the corner of my eye. Fuck, I hated that grin. Made me want to jump on him right there.

"I punched a cop so I could get in this dump so you wouldnt be alone, and all I get is a fuck off?" he whispered. Ha, this asshole actually thought I should be grateful. He is the reason my life has gone to shit. The reason im in this shit hole. "I was in solitary confinement for a week in case you were wondering" he said while grabbing my role and eating it. Dick, I wanted that. I couldnt take it anymore, I got in his face.

"You stupid fuckng asshole, you are the reason I wanted to leave, you are the reason I got caught, and now your here when I dont want you to be. Just fuck off!" I whispered angrily. I could see that what I said hurt him. Good.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. But dont pretend your not happy to see me Gallagher." He whispered the last part in my ear as he stood up. He gave me that Mickey smile and a wink as he walked away. Well, he recovered from that fight quickly.

"Hey, your uh, Ian right?" a tall dark haired boy said from across the table. I am really not in the mood to be friendly right now. Especially while Mickey is lifting weights with that Dylan guy across the room. Fuck, he looked hot.

"Mhmm" I mumbled to the guy.

"Im Josh. Just wanted to say hi. Sorry for bugging you" he mumbled back. I could tell he was scared and way out of his element. I felt bad.

"No hey, its alright. Sorry im just getting sick of this Juvie shit. Yeah, I saw you walk in yesterday. Why are you here?" I asked. Not really caring but the guy needed a friend, and what a perfect way to piss Mickey off. I mean, this guy really was hot. Josh seemed relieved I responded without a punch. These guys here vicious.

"My little sister was being bullied at school by some 10th grader, she's in fifth grade, so I beat the shit out of him. He's in the hospital so they sent me to this dump. How about you?" When he mentioned fighting I looked at his knuckles, bloody and raw. Hot.

"Oh, I tried to join the Army early. Stole my brothers ID, nothing major. The guy you beat up, is he gonna be okay?" I asked. By the look of his knuckles I would guess not.

"He's in a coma or some shit I dont know. He threatened to touch my sister, the fucking perv. I had to do something, you know?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a little sister too. If anyone fucked with her I would have done the same thing." He smiled, guess he was glad I understood.

"Who's this Gallagher?" Mickey must have come up behind me when we were talking. Good, I hope he's jealous. Asshole.

"My new friend Josh, in here for putting a guy in a coma" I said with a smile, looking straight at Mickey for the first time. God, he looked good. Mickey looked at me with a pissed off face.

"Josh huh? Well, why dont you fuck off now while I talk to Gallagher." He said rudely. God, hes a dick. Why is this turning me on? I rolled my eyes at Josh.

"No, I dont want to talk to you Mickey, I want to talk to my new friend. Josh." I grinned at him, he's getting pissed.

"Josh, go. Now." From the look Mickey gave him I would have left too.

"See you later, Ian" Josh smiled at me. Yeah, he is totally gay. Perfect. Mickey grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom.

"Trying to make me jealous Gallagher? Come on, you can do better than that. He is a skinny weak fuck. I know you dont like him." He was pissed. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Then I leaned towards him without breaking eye contact, almost touched his lips with mine, and smiled.

"You mad Mick?" I whispered. Then I walked away without looking back.


	3. I never told you Part three

After ignoring Mickey for the rest of the day and hanging out with Josh on his bunk, he moved next to me, I could tell he was going to get violent.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I heard Mickey yell from across the room. He had Dylan up against the wall. He punched him twice before I could get to him. I grabbed his arm, even though I wanted to grab his dick, I loved it when he fought, and led him away.

"Josh get him cleaned up before the guards notice" I yelled as I walked away. "Mick, what the fuck your going to get put back in solitary." Shit, I was caring too much. "What did he say?" He wouldnt anwser, just kept staring at the ground with his fists clenched. "Fine, fuck it." I mumbled and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

"Fuck Gallagher i'll tell you just stop walking away." I stayed. He paced for a few seconds than looked at me. "He said that you and Josh were going to be fucking by the time the days over." God he was a jealous fuck.

"Really Mick? So you hit him?" He was always doing this.

"Yeah, Im a fuck up I get it. Just forget it." This whole showing his feelings thing was making him feel way to uncomfortable, I could see it. I should probably give him a break, but I wanted him to hurt like I did.

"And if I didnt fuck him? Then what?" The look on his face was horrible, pure anger. He clenched his fists and shook his head. He went to say something, but just walked away.

"Get in beds idiots, time for bed" the guard yelled. I went to lay down and Josh smiled at me, he really was cute. Not Mickey cute, Josh was clean and happy all the time. He said goodnight and layed down. Once the lights turned off I started looking around to see if I could see Mickey. After a few minutes of thinking about him, I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Mickey. He motioned for me to follow. I did. We went into the bathroom as the guard watched suspiciously, Mick was a regular here so they must be used to him going into the bathroom at night with random guys. Lovely thought.

"Are you gonna be like this the whole time Gallagher?" He was pacing.

"Like what?" I was sick of his shit. He can't act like doesnt care about me but then get mad when I do it. Hypocrite.

"Fuck off you know what I mean. I get that your pissed I told Fiona but you were going to the Army! For four years! What did you expect me to do! You would have gotten blown up or some shit! And you know what? Thats bullshit! You wanted me to stop you! Dont lie! You wanted me to do something, but when I do you hate me?" He actually thought I could hate him. Ha, I wish I could. Asshole made it impossible.

"I wanted YOU to stop me! Not my family! I wanted you to tell me you didnt want me to leave because you-" I couldnt finish. I couldnt be let down again. "Nevermind."

"Im not a little bitch thats going to chase after you and tell you the way I feel while we both cry! You know that!" He always said these types of things, I think he wants them to happen.

"You really think I would do that? Im gay, not queer." He just stood there.

"Do you know how hard it was to get to the bus in time? Do you know how hard it was to stay in solitary confinement for a week? Im trying here and all I do is get the cold shoulder!" he fumed. I couldnt satnd this. He looked so cute and he was so upset that I wasnt all over him like I usually am. We both stood there for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He looked up surprised.

"Sorry." He mumbled back.

"You know, being in here together could be kind of hot…." I said walking towards him. He got that grin on his face and licked his lips while looking me up and down. God I love it when he does that.

"So were good now?" He asked as I unbuckled his pants.

"Were good" I said as I kissed his neck. Juvie with Mickey, now this could be fun.


	4. I never told you part four

The boys have been in jail for two weeks now.

"Hey, you up?" Mickey asked in his groggy morning voice. He had moved to the top bunk "because his other bunk sucked". I knew he just wanted to be with me.

"No dick head go back to bed" I mumbled. It was three in the morning. If he thought he was getting any action he was so wrong. The bed shook as he jumped off the bunk and sat on the floor near my head. He leaned his back against my bunk and waited for me to say something. I was too tired.

"I cant sleep" he hinted towards me. I rolled over so I was looking right at him.

"Im not fucking you Mick, Im tired." He rolled his eyes.

"Thats not what I was talking about" he mumbled. Woa, he actually wanted something from me besides sex? This I had to hear. I reached out and starting messing with his hair. He wont admit it, but he likes it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Then what are you talking about?" I whispered. These bunks are so damn close to eachother, anybody could hear. He shrugged. "No, come on, tell me."

"You know I like other things besides fucking" he seemed embarrassed telling me this, but like he wanted me to know. I was still playing with his hair.

"Mmm" I mumbled.

"I do, like talking…and stuff.." he was so uncomfortable it was crazy.

"Everytime I try to do more than fuck you call me a fag and walk away" so I was making it hard for him. Whatever, he's hot when he gets worked up.

"Yeah, well maybe it's not too bad. Just not too much of the fag stuff" he mumbled. Its like he was trying to tell me he wanted to move foraward with us.

"Wanna lay down?" I asked, moving my finger slowly up and down his arm. He looked at me shyly and stood up. I moved over for him and he slid under the blankets.

"I hate it here" he was on his side looking at me with his arm on my waist.

"Me too, you shouldnt have hit that cop Mick" I said, playing with his hair again.

"You think you could survive without me here? You know that big black guy Jeremy? He told me he wanted to make you his bitch the first day I got out of solitary. He would have tore you up" he said giggling like an idiot. He apparently found this hilarious.

"And how come he didnt?" I knew why, I just wanted him to admit it.

"I may have told him you were my bitch" he smiled winking.

"Oh is that what I am?" I flirted back.

"You know it" he said holding my waist and pulling it towards him.

"So we talk and fuck now, are we aloud to kiss?" I asked hopefully.

"Ive kissed you" he replied.

"Twice, and once was at your wedding. I dont think that counts. Why can't we kiss?" I begged. He moved his hand to my face and looked at me.

"Ah fuck it" he said while leaning forward and kissing me. We only stopped when we heard the guard come in and look around. We held still, then right when he left, we were back to kissing. We couldnt stop. I could tell Mickey was liking it. He kept quietly moaning and his hands were roaming.

"Don't go" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what I meant to say at my house. I didnt want you to go." He said resting his head on my shoulder. We layed like that for a few more mintues. Then he got up, kissed my forehead, and climbed up on the top bunk. I was bummed it was over.

"Ian" he whispered. I looked up to see his hand. I held it until I could hear his light snore. This I could get used to.


	5. I never told you Part five

I woke up that morning by Mickey tapping my forehead obnoxiously.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I said while slapping his hand away. He laughed and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, hesitated a little, then dropped it.

"After breakfeast we have visitors. Mine's gonna be Mandy. Who else would it be? Who do you think is coming for you?" He rambled on and on. Jesus, I was still half asleep. We sat down next to some of the guys he hangs out with and started eating our "food". It tasted like ass but at least I was eating now. Im better now that Mickey and I are okay. God, that sounded gay.

"Hey Ian, can I talk to you for a sec?" It was Josh with a black eye and I had a feeling Mickey had something to do with that. I looked at Mickey but he avoided eye contact and kept eating.

"Yeah, come on, I gotta pee" I said walking towards the bathroom. I could see Mickey looking up suspiciously. God he is such a dick, Josh is a good guy. He didnt deserve this. "Was it Mickey?" I demanded while washing my hands.

"What? Psh no. No, it was a uh…black guy. Yeah, a black guy." He stammered. Okay this guy deserves an award for the worst liar.

"When?" I demanded, ignoring the lie.

"Yesterday while you were talking to the gaurd. Told me not to tell. I just wanted to know why. Are you guys like together?" Ah shit, how do I anwser this. I shrugged. Lame. "Figured, guess he saw me flirting with you last week." He smiled a really shy smile while he blushed.

"Yeah, ha, he gets jealous easily." I was blushing too. You couldnt help it with him looking at you.

"Can I tell you something? Without getting punched?" He seemed scared. I was curious, so I nodded. "I think you can do better, he doesnt treat you right. Only being with you when everyones alseep. Thats bullshit and you know it." He was acting like it was him being hurt.

"How do you know that? Were you watching us?" Fucking creep. He shrugged. "Listen, I appreciate the concern but he's good to me. It's just different." Well, that made do sense.

"He wont even kiss you." It's like this guy has been spying on us the whole week. Like I said, fucking creep. This guy was starting to piss me off.

"Why the hell do you think you have the right to say this shit? Stop fucking spying on us! Jesus man." I yelled and started to walk away. I barely got five steps before he grabbed my arm, turned me around, and kissed me. Straight on the lips. A hesitated for a few seconds, then pushed him away. "What the fuck was that! What the fuck!" I stepped back and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"I wouldnt be scared to be with you. Just think about it." He said and walked back to the room. I stood there alone panicking about what just happened.

"Hey Gallagher, come on we gotta go. Visitor time. Woa, you okay?" He stared at me worried.

"What? Oh uh yeah, just tired." I mumbled lamely.

"What did that jerk say to you?" he demanded as he started to walk back to the room to find him.

"No! Stop! I mean, he didnt say anything. He just told me he was leaving soon. No big deal." He wasnt believing me, so I looked around and when I saw noone, I kissed him.

"Jesus Gallagher" he said pulling me into one of the showers. He pulled the curtain while unbuckling my pants.

Thirty minutes later, we were showered, dressed, and competely satisfied. "Come on, let's get this over with" he said as we walked to the guard who would bring us to the visiting center. We were both not looking forward to these visits. No matter who it was, there was going to be a lecture, tears, and more lecture. "I'll see you in a bit, K?" He said secretely slapping my ass as he was led to a different room. I winked back.

"Ian!" Debbie ran running towards me. I picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her head as she giggled. God, I loved this kid. Behind her was Carl and Fiona holding Liam.

"Hey man" I said hugging Carl. "Hi buddy!" I baby talked as I grabbed Liam from Fi and kissing his cheek. "Hey Fi…" I mumbled looking at the ground looking ashamed.

"Oh quit the act and give me a hug" she joked. I hugged her and we sat at the table. "So, how is it? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Is the food okay?" This went on for ten minutes. All of them asking questions, making sure I was okay while I nodded and smiled.

"How's Mickey" Fiona asked. This one caught me off guard. I shrugged while blushing. God I suck at this. "That good, huh?" She joked. Good thing Deb's and Carl didnt get that. I blushed some more.

"Uh, wheres Lip?" I hope he wasnt mad at me, just busy. I knew me hoping wasnt working when I saw them all look away awkwardly. " Oh, got it." I mumbled. Great.

"He has been staying with Mandy, we havent really seen him" Fiona said. Greatm thats what I need to worry about. I hate the way my brother treats her. she deserves so much better, though I would never admit it out loud, it would hurt Lip too much.

"Oh, cool." That was the last of the conversation. The guard told us time was up and we all hugged and kissed goodbye. They promised to come back.

"How did it go?" Mickey asked as we met up in the hall. I shrugged and he started telling me about his visit with Mandy. Of course he was pissed she was with Lip again, he hated Lip. I stayed quiet and layed on my bed for awhile. Josh walked past me and smiled a few times. Fucking creeper. Mickey layed on the top bunk and waited for me to be okay again. I couldnt stop thinking about Lip. He is my best friend, and he hates me. Fuck. "Ian?" Mick called from the top bunk.

"Yeah Mick?" I stood up and crossed my arms, laying them on his bed. He looked at me with a embarrassed face.

"That Josh guy, you like him?" Seeing him care this much was amazing. I shook my head, but was thinking of the kiss. I may have sort of, kind of, liked it.

"Good." Mickey smiled as he got off the bunk and walked with me get dinner. How could Juvie be this confusing?


	6. I never told you Part six

Two days down, three to go.

That's how long Mickey has been, and will be in Solitary confinement. Dylan jokingly slapped my ass while we were lifting weights. Mickey didnt find it funny. Dylan has a broken arm and another guy named Meyer or some shit has a broken nose. Rule number one with Mickey, unless you are me, dont try to stop him. Josh has been trying to talk to me ever since Mickey was taken to Solitary.

"Hey Ian, noticed your boyfriend isnt here" he obnoxiously said as I was trying to shower. He looked me up and down then continued, "Listen, Im sorry about being so forward, I just dont want to be the pussy I usually am." Still not going to respond. "My mom was with a guy who treated her like he treats you. Guess it just rubbed me the wrong way. Sorry." He mumbled walking away. Shit, now I feel bad.

"Josh, its fine. Just dont kiss me again, Mick will kill you." He laughed, funny thing is, thats the farthest thing from a joke. "Anyway, how you been?" I asked trying to make conversation, and not notice him staring at my dick. God, I would kill for a closed shower. Dumb early risers took them all.

"Yeah, im alright. Just bored. I get out in a week you know, just have some stupid community service." Thank god.

"Oh thats awesome man, your lucky."

"Ha yeah, listen in a non-imposing way, when does Mickey get out?" I told him and he nodded. "Can we hang out? There letting us go to the weight room today, whaddya think?" I nodded, not wanting to be alone.

Lifting weights with someone besides Mickey was weird. I had to ask them to spot me or hand me a weight, while Mickey just knew what I wanted. I miss him.

"Hey, I gotta piss. Can you come with and watch my back? Few older guys dont like me." Dont blame them, I thought. We walked to the bathroom and he walked into a stall. I leaned my back against the door and waited for him to finish. He opened the stall door and pulled me in. Not this again.

"Fuck dude I thought I made it clear! Im with Mickey, get off of me!" He just laughed and unbuckled his pants. What the fuck.

"Listen, I have needs, you have needs. Your little boy is locked up and I know for a fact he fucked Dylan a few days ago. Yeah, I caught them. Now, do you want to be a little bitch or fuck me?" He fucked Dylan? He cheated on me? Before this I would have expected this, but not now. I unbuckled my jeans.

Five days later.

"Hey Gallagher" Mickey said with a smile on his face as he walked up. I ignored him and went back to eating. "What the fuck is your problem?" Yes, play dumb Mick. Thats gonna work. I ignored him again and he sat down. "Tell me. Whats wrong?" I pushed him back and stood up, walking to my bunk. He followed. "Anwser me!" I turned around so quickly he almost ran into me.

"You fucked Dylan?" I whisper/yelled close to his face. His face was unreadable.

"What the fuck? No! Who said that?" Of course he would lie. I walked to my bunk and layed down. Great, now I had a headache.

"Hey Mickey, dont worry I kept your boy satisfied" Josh winked as he walked by with a guard. They were giving him the rules of community service today. I was annoyed with Josh, but also happy he said that. Mickey deserves it.

"What the fuck is he talking about Ian?" Mickey asked, using his mad voice, where he can barely talk his teeth are clenched so tight together. I shrugged, which really pissed him off. Before I could enjoy his jealousy I was off of my bunk and pushed against the corner of the bed, held up by my shirt.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled at Mickey as I pushed his hands off of me.

"You fucked him?!" He yelled back.

"Yeah I did, just like you fucked Dylan. Guess were even." I said walking away.

"I didnt fuck him." He said quietly. I turned around to look at him, it looked like he was fighting back tears.

"What? Josh said he-" Of course. Josh made it up. Fuck, how could I have been so stupid? "Shit, Mick im sorry. I thought-" I tried to walk to Mickey but he stormed away. Fuck.


	7. I never told you Part seven

I have seen Mickey mad before. It's scary, but this was scarier. He was beyond hurt. He wouldnt even look at me. I have been trying for the past week and all he does is stand there and look at the ground. I couldnt take it anymore, I had to talk to him. Here is to the five thousandth time.

"Mick…" I didnt even know what to say. He was standing in line for food. He didnt even turn around. "Come on, just talk to me." He turned around and stared me straight in the eyes. They were red and swollen, like he had been crying for the past week.

"What do you want Ian?" He sounded defeated, so sad I couldnt take it. I hate it when he calls me by my name, it usually means he's mad.

"I-I-just wanted to say im sorry…"I mumbled lamely. He nodded and turned bakc around. "Mickey talk to me!" I yelled a little too loudly. He grabbed my arm and led me to my bunk. He had moved bunks the night he found out about me and Josh.

"What do you want from me? You want me to ignore the fact that you fucked some guy? You complain I dont care enough but now that I care you complain? Just leave me alone and keep your fucking voice down." He walked back to the line without looking back.

Back to not eating. I layed down on my bunk and tried not to cry, god I hate crying. Especially in public.

"Gallagher, follow me to my office" Officer Jones, the dick Mickey punched demanded me. I got up and followed, looking back to see Mickey watching me, then pretend not to. "I have things to do so im going to make this fast, we are running out of room and your getting out of here. You have a shitload of community service and you cant go into the Army, but your out. Tomorrow your family will come to pick up you up, ive already called them. Now get out." He closed the door behind me. He has hated me ever since Mickey punched him. As I walked back I started to panic, im leaving and Mickeys not. I looked around for him and he was sitting on my bed. When he saw me he stood up and walked over to me.

"What did he want?" He asked seriosuly.

"Im getting out. Tomorrow." I couldnt look at him.

"Oh. Well, good." He started to walk away.

"Mick stop, go talk to Officer Jones and ask him if you can get out. Tell him you'll do community service or something. Apologize and smile a lot. There is an overcrowding he will want to get rid of the guy that punched him!" I dont care if it was pointless, he had to try. He turned around and gave me a sad smile.

"Not gonna work Gallagher. Enjoy being out of here. Maybe you can meet up with Josh." He looked me up and down once, then walked away. No, I couldnt go back without him. I walked back to Officer Jones's office and knocked, this oughta be good.

"Come in" he yelled. I walked in and he breathed heavily. "What do you want Gallagher?" I sat down and told him what I had told Mickey. There was an overcrowding, he wouldnt have to see Mickey, Mick could have as many hours of community service as possible, and he would apologize. Officer Jones sat there for a long time then leaned forward with his elbows on his desk.

"Let me guess, your gay, he's gay, and you two are madly in love. You left because of him, he caught you, then punched me so you could be together. Now that your leaving you want him to go with you?" Shit, he was good. I nodded embarrassed. He looked at me with a straight face. Then he took out his wallet and showed me a picture, him with another man and a little blonde girl. "My husband and daughter. Your lucky ima hopeless romantic. He can leave tomorrow and you can do community service together. Get outa here Gallagher" he smiled at me. Holy shit did that just happen? I walked back smiling, thinking of my house, my family, Mandy, and Mickey. Everything could be perfect. Walking into the room I looked around for Mickey. He was laying on his bed and I walked up to him.

"Your leaving tomorrow" I said and walked away without looking back. I will make this work.


	8. I never told you Part eight

"Stay out of trouble Gallagher, your a good kid." Officer Jones had walked him out of the building leading him to his family. I looked up and saw Fi, Debs, Carl, Liam, V, and Kev waiting for me. God I was glad to be out. I shook the officers hand and greeted everyone. While hugging Fi, she was crying, I looked for Mickey. I saw him walk up to Mandy, hug her, look at me blankly, and walk away. Shit.

"You smell like shit Ian. Come on, lets go home. We made dinner, your favorites." Fiona said with a smile. I could tell she was relieved. We took the El home and I sat for three hours pretending to be happy I was home. We ate dinner and had cake, the cake said "Glad you didnt die" Carl had obviously made it. God he was a weird kid. They asked if I wanted to watch a movie but I told them I was tired and going to go to bed. Yeah right, like I could sleep now. I slipped out of the back door and lit a joint I had been stashing in my room. I told myself I wasnt going to go to Mickey's, but realized I was an idiot when I ended up on his doorstep. Terry is in jail but I dont know if the whore was here. The pot was making me feel like I was invinsible, so I knocked. I was not expecting Lip to anwser.

"Lip? What are you doing here?" He shut the door in my face. Great, he was still mad. Dick. I knocked again.

"Oh, hey Ian. Sorry he wasnt expecting you" Mandy said awkwardly. Awesome they were playing house. I pushed past her and walked in the house. What the fuck am I seeing? Lip and Mickey watching TV together? On the same couch? I clearly smoked too much.

"What the fuck is this?!" I practically screeched. Mickey looked up then back at the TV like I wasnt there. Thats how he wants to play it? Fine.

"Ian go home, your stoned and being a dick" Lip mumbled. I got in his face as he stood up. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and tried to push me towards the door.

"Whats wrong Lip? The attention isnt on you for once?" Okay, I hadnt come here to fight with Lip but now that he was in my way he was really pissing me off. He pushed me back hard and I hit the wall.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done? I got into college you stupid dick! You ruined it! They will never let me in now!" Shit. He was pacing around the room for a few seconds before storming into Mandy's room and slamming the door. Mandy looked at me like she was disapointed, then went to calm him down. It was just me and Mickey. I slid down the wall so I was sitting with my head between my knees. I couldnt look at him. I felt even worse than I had before. Ive lost everyone and everything and ruined Lip's chance of going to college-his once chance of getting out of this shithole.

"Come here" I heard Mick say quietly, so quietly I wasnt sure it was real. I ignored it just in case. "Come on" he said a little louder. I looked up and he was standing above me holding out his hand. I gave him a confused look and he reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I figured he was going to punch me or something, instead he started leading me to his room. There it was, the bed. The first place I fell in love with Mickey Milkovich. He took my shirt off slowly, I was too numb to move. He unbuckled my jeans and slid them off, and layed me on the bed. He took his clothes off and layed next to me, pulling the covers over us.

"Im sorry" I mumbled lamely. He layed his head on my chest, something I never thought he would do. He kissed my chest softly and I couldnt help but cry. How could one person turn my life to shit in such a short time, but then be the only one who could make it better. He looked up, that perfect face just staring at me. He reached up and wiped away my tears. We layed like that for hours, not talking, just laying there, until we fell asleep.

"Ian, wake the fuck up. Fiona's on the phone" Lip yelled into the room. I rolled over feeling for Mickey but he wasnt there. I grunted and got up, reaching for Lip's phone.

"What?" I asked grumpily. So she didnt deserve it, but at this point I didnt care.

"You think you can just up and leave now? You think you can wander around doing whatever the fuck you feel like? Get your ass home now Ian. Now." Great, now I was the deliquent of the family. Always on watch.

"Im busy Fi" I replied shortly. She scoffed her Fiona scoffed and asked to talk to Lip. I walked into the living room and handed the phone to him. They talked for a few minutes while I got a cup of coffee, still not seeing Mickey, or Mandy for that matter.

"Get dressed asshole, im walking you home" he grunted.

"Are we just going to be like this for the rest of our lives Lip? Just hate eachother?" I needed my brother back.

"You have no idea what you put me through Ian" he said quietly looking at the ground.

"I could have Officer Jones talk to the college administrator or something! Lip im sorry I wasnt thinking about anyone but myself and I know I ruined the college thing but maybe I could fix it! And I-" he didnt let me finish.

"For christs sake Ian! You think I care about fucking college? You left! Without even telling me! We tell each other everything! Fuck I could have helped you! You know I would have!" God I am such an idiot. Why did I think Lip cared about college? He's never cared. He just wanted his brother to act like a brother. God im a dick. I ran forwards and hugged him, not letting him go even as he tried to fight away. "Your a fucking dick you know that?" he laughed into my shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Now that is what I like to see! My boys all together" joked Mandy, with Mickey carrying groceries. We laughed and helped with the bags. Lip and Mandy started putting them away and Mickey waved me over. We sat on the front steps smoking a ciggarette watching our piece of shit town.

"Terry's in jail and the wifes with some guy. If you want-you dont have to, but if you want you can stay here for awhile. I mean your house is pretty full and its empty here and Lip will be here anyways and-" he stammered on.

"Yes Mick, I will stay here with you" I said with a smile. He turned away so I couldnt see him blushing. God I love him.


	9. I never told you Part nine

Living in the Milkovich house was surprisingly calm. No screaming kids or nosey sisters, just four teenagers laying around and getting high. I have been here for three days and im actually having fun. I can tell Mick is happy too, just still getting used to people around him knowing he's gay. Mandy is being great with it though, being casual and trying her best not to smile when she catches us holding hands or staring at eachother. God I never thought Mickey and I would get to this point. Its like were actually a couple, but we havent left the house yet. I know I should be grateful for him trying so hard and being somewhat comfortable in his house, but I want to show him off. I want to be able to walk down the street holding his hand, and when people give us dirty looks he tells them to "stop staring at his boyfriend." Okay, I know that is never going to happen.

"Pizza or chinese?" Lip asked, pausing the movie. I looked at Mick and he shrugged, too high to care. "Mands?" She laughed and kissed his neck, she was adorable when she was high. I loved seeing her happy.

"We had pizza yesterday, make it chinese. Need help getting it?" I anwsered for them both. Lip looked in his wallet and laughed, ha, like he was actually going to pay.

"I'll go!" Mandy jumped up, running into her room to put a skirt on. Even though there was no point, her skirt barely covered her lace underwear. Lip and Mandy left to get the food and I went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Want one Mick?" I heard a grunt and guessed that meant yes. When did he not want a beer? I threw it at him and it hit his lap as he lunged forward.

"Jesus Gallagher!" Oops, hit his dick. He got up and pinned me on the couch. "Your gonna pay for that." I loved it when he was rough. I knew what he wanted. I kissed him from his ear to his chin to his lips. "Fuck Gallagher you know how to get me hard" he said moaning. Things were just getting good when we were interuppted by a knock on the door. Fuck. Mickey got up to get it, grabbing his gun and holding it behind his back. God, Mickey with a gun? Cant get better than that.

"Hey Mickey is Ian or Lip here? Its important" a familiar voice said. I got up and went to the door, secretly grabbing Micks gun and putting it on the table behind the door.

"Debs whats wrong?" I asked my younger sister. "Why do you have Liam? What happened to school?" I sounded like Fiona with all the questions.

"Geez Ian it smells like weed in there. Oh, im late for school because nobody could watch Liam. Theres a field trip today and I really want to go so….." she said giving me her "I love you big brother" face. Ah shit.

"Fine, hand him over" I said picking up Liam and kissing his cheek. "Get to school, have fun on your field trip" I added kissing her forehead. Before Mickey could comment I was sitting on the couch with Liam on my lap.

"Woa woa woa woa woa Gallagher what the hell do you plan on doing with that?" he said pointing to Liam.

"You mean my baby brother who has nobody to look after him? Im going to watch him. No, we are going to watch him. Come sit, ill introudce ya." Ha, this was going to be good. He sat down on the corner or the couch like he was scared of a baby. "Dont be a pussy, come here" I said, moving closer to him. Liam was always a happy baby but when he saw Mickey he started reaching towards him to pick him up and giggling.

"What's he doing that for?" Mickey said flinching away. God he was adorable.

"He likes you Mick! Here." I said putting Liam on his lap. He didnt move his arms around him, just sat there without moving, I dont even think he was breathing. Liam was cooing and started playing with the strings on Mickeys hoodie.

"Uh yeah, this is uh-fun. Isnt it time for his nap or something? Yeah I think hes tired." He stammered, trying to get rid of him. This was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I grabbed Mickeys arms and showed him how to hold Liam.

"See, you got it. He likes you." I said smiling. Mickey held up his finger towards Liam and he grabbed Micks finger, holding it. Mickey smiled/laughed and looked at me.

"Hey hes kind of funny. Does he like TV?" Perfect, he was getting into it.

"Ask him, he will anwser you." I said encouraging him.

"Hey buddy, do you like TV? Huh? How about Playboy?" He baby talked to Liam. I laughed, hoping Mickey was joking. He wasnt. "What? Its not like hes going to tell on us!" Oh dear god.

"How about football, he likes that." I said changing the channel. We sat there, Mickey with his arm around me, me leaning against his shoulder, and Liam propped up on Micks lap, watching the game.

"Oh my god am I actually seeing this right now?" Mandy laughed as she walked in with the chinese. I dont think ive ever seen Mickey move so fast. In a matter of seconds Liam was on my lap and he was in the kitchen grabbing a beer. Well, it was great while it lasted. Mandy and Lip took over babysitting while I took a shower and Mick layed in bed. When I got out I layed down next to him and just looked at him. He hated it when I did this.

"What now?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Why cant you be you in front of Lip and Mandy? Their family, they dont care." I knew he was always going to care, but that wasnt going to stop me from complaining about it.

"Can we stop the fag talk and fuck now?" Everytime he got uncomfortable he jumped right to the names and sex. I got up and started putting my clothes on. "Come on dont be like that" he hated being turned down.

"Im sick of you being ashamed of us. Im going home." I mumbled, packing my stuff. After a long pause he stood up and walked towards me. I couldnt read the look in his eyes so I just stood there watching him.

"Mick-" I started, but was quickly interuppted. He cupped my face gently with his hands, leaned forward unsurely, and kissed me lightly on the lips.


	10. I never told you Part ten

Fiona had told Ian about how much fun the camping trip was when he went to the house for dinner and he got the idea of taking Mickey camping. He had all of his leftover ROTC stuff and he begged Kev to let him borrow the car.

We had been driving for two hours and Mickey was asleep against the window. He looked so cute in his striped tank top and shorts. He had been reluctant to this trip but after a few kinky promises, he was pretty much running to the car. I just wanted to be alone with him.

"Mick, were here. Wake up." I said, rubbing my hand up and down his thigh. He moaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Wheres here?" Okay so it wasnt exactly a camping site, more like some random woods I found. We were supposed to drive for three more hours to get to the site, but I was tired and bored of driving.

"The campsite. Grab the bags, ill grab the tent" I said. As he got out of the car he stretched and his shirt raised, showing his lower stomach. God he was sexy. We walked for a few minutes until we found the river and set up camp.

"You bring the pot?" Mickey asked looking through my bag. He was getting more comfortable with me and I loved it.

"Yeah, here." I said handing him a joint. "You know, nobodys around. Think you could be yourself?" Fat chance. He rolled his eyes and lit the joint.

"You just cant get enough of me can you Gallagher?" he teased. I laughed and started to start the fire. I was bending over throwing logs onto the fire when I felt hands on my waist. I turned around and Mickey was on my lips right away. "Is this being myself enough for you?" he moaned into my ear as his hands roamed lower and lower.

"Mhmm" I moaned right back, following his movements on him.

"How about this?" he asked kissing my neck roughly. God he was good. "Or this?" he added grabbing my waist and turning me around. Like I said, he was good.

The tent we had had an open roof, so we layed on our sleeping bag (we decided to share) watching the stars. His head was on my chest and I played with his hair. I could tell he was falling asleep by his breath slowing on my chest.

"Mick?" I whispered.

"Mmm" he grunted.

"I like this." I was nervous he would get uncomfortable and shy away, but I had to try.

"Yeah…" he answered. Was that him agreeing or trying to change the subject?

"Am I still just a warm mouth to you?" I hoped he regretted saying that. I pretended it didnt, but it hurt.

"You remember that? Damn Gallagher, you care too much" he replied. Great, he didnt care about me. I slid onto my side, knocking his head to the ground. "Ah shit, come on you know I didnt mean it like that. I just meant I didnt mean it and figured you didnt believe me anyway." He layed right up behind me and ran his hand slowly up and down my side. "Gallagher-I mean, Ian. Talk to me" he begged. He was getting better at this showing when he was upset thing.

"Why cant we just be normal? Just fuck what everyone says and just be together? I know you want to. Youll never admit it but I know you do. Im sick of being pushed to the side." I mumbled all of this, almost regretting what I said after every word. He stayed quiet for awhile, still running his fingers down my side. I love the way he touched me.

"Im trying" he whispered so quiet I could barely hear. I nodded. I knew he was, its just hard. He kissed my shoulder and rested his head on mine so we were spooning. As he fell asleep on me I layed there thinking of the progress we made. From being scared if him at the Kash and Grab, or fighting him on his bed-only to lead to us having sex, and all the shit with Terry and the whore, im happy with where we are. Now I feel bad for pressuring him, hes done so much. I turned and wrapped my arms around him. He adjusted his body and layed his head on my chest again. He was sweaty from what we had done before watching the stars, and he couldnt have looked hotter. Falling asleep like this was the thing I looked forward too every day. Its like nothing else mattered. Just him.


	11. I never told you Part eleven

"Gallagher" I heard Mickey say as he rubbed my chest seductively. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. A smiling Mickey in the morning? Either he had a boner or was already high.

"Come on man im tired" I mumbled turning over to my side. He moved his hand to my back, rubbing it softly, then harder. "Whats up with the touchiness? You high?" I asked groggily.

"At first you complain im not touchy enough, not that I am, you complain? Damn Gallagher your confusing." I knew he was joking, but it still made me realize I needed to stop sending mixed signals.

"Your right." I said turning back to my back, looking up at him. "Goodmorning" I said kissing him. I could defiently get used to kissing him so casually.

"Mornin' " he said kissing back. "Want some?" he asked handing me an already lit joint. Knew it, he was stoned. Whatever, might as well join him. I took the joint and inhaled deeply. When I opened my eyes again Mickey was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothin" he said sitting up. "Wanna go swimmin?" he winked. I nodded and started going through my bag, looking for my trunks. "Uh-uh Gallagher, your not going to need those" he said looking me up and down, biting his lip like he does. We walked to the river naked trying not to stare at eachothers naked body so obviously.

"Ill race you" I said running towards the river. He smiled and we started sprinting. When we got to the water he dived in, good thing we were in the deep section. I jumped in after time. God it was freezing. When I came up for air he was smiling and swimming towards me.

"I won Gallagher, whats my prize?" he asked touching me under water. He knew how to work his hands.

"Depends, what do you want?" he moved closer and worked his hands harder.

"Say my name" he whispered in my ear. He always was talkative during sex, I loved it.

"Mickey" I panted in his ear. He shook his head. What else did he want?

"No, what you call me" he responded quietly, as if it was a secret.

"Mick." Just like that the slow foreplay was over. He was on top of me so fast, his mouth and hands roaming everywhere. I turned him around and gave him what he wanted, he loved being a bottom.

"I like it when you call me Mick" he said as we were walking out of the water. He said it like he was embarrassed but wanted me to know. I smiled. "You wanna get somethin to eat? Mandy gave me some money, told me to have some fun. I dont know…" he seemed nervous. Was he asking me on a date?

"Yeah sure, I saw a diner on the way here. Like ten minutes away." I looked him trying to read his expression but he kept looking down. We got dressed and walked to the car in silence. We got in the car and when I put my hand on the gear he put his hand on top of mine, while looking out the window. We held hands the whole way there, not looking at eachother. We pulled up to the diner and I expected him to shy away, but when I got out of the car, he grabbed my hand again.

"Mick-" I started.

"I just wanna try it, okay?" he looked at me while blushing. I nodded and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back. We walked into the diner and sat at a booth by the window. He sat on one side while I sat on the other. There was a middle aged man sitting at the counter, clearly a local. When we walked in he had looked at me and winked, but I pretended not to notice. Mickey totally noticed. He reached over and grabbed my hand while staring at the guy at the counter.

"Mick its fine" I whispered, not wanting him to get in another fight. He wouldnt break his stare, the guy was stupid enough to stare back.

"Come here" he said pulling my arm towards him. Before I knew it I was leaning across the table in a full on kiss with Mickey.

"Um excuse me, can I take your order?" an uncomfortable young waitress asked. Mickey looked back at the guy, winked, then ordered him and I a coke. I was trying not to get turned on. It wasnt working.

"You get way to jealous" I said caressing his hand with my fingers. He looked back at the guy and then back at me.

"I dont like people looking at you" he replied. I knew he didnt know how to share how he felt, but I wanted to push it.

"Why?" I pushed.

"Fuck Gallagher I dont know. I just dont. Especially OLD PRICK GEISERS LIKE THAT" he yelled across the diner. I pet his hand, calming him down. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"They can look all they want Mick, there not going to get me." He looked down at our hands.

"Josh got you" he muttered. His teeth were clenched and he tightened the grip on my hand, he was getting mad just at the thought.

"You know I regret that. Besides your the married one, Dad." He looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like that kid's mine. And you know I didnt have a choice with that." I should stop I know it upsets him. I just had to push a little farther.

"And if you had a choice?" I refused to break eye contact with him. He shrugged. "No, Mick. For once just give me a straight anwser." I wasnt going to let this go and he knew it.

"Id choose you" he mumbled looking at the ceiling.


	12. I never told you Part twelve

"I dont want to go back" I mumbled into his neck. We were laying in the tent after another round of our lake sex. I was laying on his chest while he traced his fingers up and down my back. Lately, he couldnt stop touching me. Its like all the times he was holding back at home was being let out now.

"Mhmm" he mumbled into my hair. I started rubbing my fingers over his chest lightly. "Hey uh-I forgot to tell you. When I called Mandy at the diner she said some guy stopped by the house. Said his name was Josh" he said quietly, trying to hold his anger. What? How did he find me?

"I dont care" I answered sleepily. He scoffed and I knew the thought of Josh being anywhere around was making him want to punch something. He stood up, throwing his clothes on. "Mick its not my fault he was there!" He could not seriously be mad at me for this. He stormed out of the tent and starting packing up, guess he could be mad at me. I packed up the tent while he packed up outside. Complete silence as we walked back to the car and all the way back to Chicago. When we pulled up to the house Lip and Mandy were on the steps sharing a cigarrette.

"Hey!" she said running up to hug us both. Mickey didnt hug back, just whispered something in her ear. She whispered back and he walked away, all the way down the street.

"Where is he going?" I asked starting to walk after him. She held be back with her hand.

"Let him do this" she said. Fuck, he was going after Josh. We walked inside, leaving the bags in the car. Id return the car to Kev later. We sat and ate the dinner Mandy had made while listening to the couple talking about everything that happened while we were gone. Frank was in the hospital, Jimmy was gone, and Carl wasnt talking to anybody. Shit. I couldnt even pretend to care, all I needed to know is that Mickey was okay. I know he can kick ass, but Josh just put a guy in a coma. I went to bed around four in the morning, laying in his bed, but trying not to fall asleep. When I felt him come into bed the sun was shining through the window, hitting his face. All I could see was blood.

"Mick" I whispered getting up and getting a wet rag from the bathroom. I sat on the bed and cleaned him up. He kept his eyes closed and wouldnt talk. He didnt touch me. When I was done I tried to grab his hand, he pulled away. "So thats it? Everything from camping is gone now that some dick came looking for me?" I couldnt have things go back to how they were now that I saw how good it could be. He turned over away from me. "Fuck you" I mumbled standing up and walking into the kitchen to get a beer. Mandy was laying on the couch watching TV. I sat next to her.

"Ian hes trying" she whispered. If Mickey heard her all of his progress would have gone out the window and she knew it. I nodded. I knew this, but I just wanted the camping Mickey back. "You know, when he called at the diner he told me he was happy. I mean he mumbled it and then changed the subject, but he said it." She couldnt get the smile off of her face. I couldnt believe he said that. I needed to change the subject.

"How are you and Lip?" I asked her. I felt bad, I was being the worst best friend possible. I didnt even know how they ended up being okay. She blushed and I could see her eyes wandering into her room where Lip was sound asleep.

"Were good, he uh, told me he loved me" she said blushing with the biggest smile on her face. I loved seeing her happy, she really did deserve it. I put my arm around her and she cuddled up onto my chest. "Im late Ian…" she whispered even quietly. My face dropped and she didnt say anymore. She just layed there, and I could tell she was crying. I played with her hair, the way I do with Mickey. Its the way they like to fall asleep.

"It will be okay" I whispered as she fell asleep. I knew Lip didnt know by the way she told me. Thats why she had hit Karen in the first place, so she couldnt hold Lip back from college with a baby. Now Mandy could be pregnant and we both knew Lip would stay. She fell asleep on me, the tears soaking my tank top. Well, Mickeys tank top I was wearing. In the morning I woke up to Mandy running to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. I ran after her, holding her hair as she got sick. I looked back towards her room making sure Lip didnt see or hear. I got her into the bath as she cried, I knew this was hard for her. God she was beautiful. This is what she wanted. A family, someone that wouldnt leave her. She was so happy and so excited, but yet so sad. She wanted the best for Lip, and being stuck here because of her wasnt that. I washed her hair and then wrapped her into a towel, laying her down with Lip. I loved her so much. I walked back to Mickeys room, standing against the door frame. The same door frame where he tried to tell me not to go.

"He's fine" he mumbled. I thought he had been asleep. I walked forward sitting on the corner of the bed near his feet.

"I dont care." I really didnt.

"Where did you sleep?" He asked sitting up and lighting a cigarette.

"With Mands on the couch. We were watching a movie" I lied. He nodded and looked at his lap, inhaling the cigarette deeply. "Where did you find him?" I asked.

"Outside the gay bar. Fucking fag" he mumbled. Guess it was a bad time to tell him I had gone there with Ned. I nodded.

"Are you over it now?" I asked, ready for this to be over. He shrugged, still looking down. "You have to let it go" I mumbled, scared he would get mad. He passed me the cigarette and I took it, inhaling deeply. "Do you want me to go home?" I asked dreading the answer. He shook his head


	13. I never told you Part thirteen

Its been two days since Mandy told me she thought she was pregnant, and I was positive she was. Throwing up several times a day, craving Subway (no seriously we have been there five times in the past two days), and she has been extra loving. Lip and Mickey find nothing weird about this. We were all sitting on the couches, eating subway, and watching TV. Lip's phone rang and he anwsered it, said "Yeah" and passed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Fi.

"Hey best brother in the whole wide world! How are you?" She clearly wanted something.

"Whats up Fi?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"The company is going on a retreat and I realllllly want to go but Lip says hes busy and I cant leave the kids home alone." Ugh.

"What about Kev and V?" I really didnt want to leave Mickey.

"They are busy with the baby stuff. Please Ian! The kids miss you and I know you miss home, besides you can bring Mickey!" Ha this oughta be good.

"Fine, Ill be there tonight" I said hanging up. "So uh Mick, whatcha doin tonight?" I asked giving him my begging face he couldnt say no to.

"Shit Gallagher what?" He rolled his eyes trying to ignore the look. It wasnt working.

"I have to stay at my house for a few days and watch the kids." His face dropped slightly but he recovered.

"Oh okay-whatever" he stammered. Smooth Mick.

"Wanna come with me? Come on they love you, besides you and Liam are like best friends. Dont lie" I said jokingly. He tried not to smile because Lip and Mandy were watching.

"I cant leave Mandy when shes sick, sorry man" he said, trying to think of an excuse. Not working.

"Lip is here" I said rolling my eyes. "Come on Mick" I said secretely grabbing hs hands under the covers.

"Fuck it, fine. Ill go" he said, pretending to be aggrivated. We left for my house early, stopping by the Kash and Grab to get some beer and cigarattes.

"Oh perfect your here!" Fiona said as we walked in the back door. She was running around the house like crazy making sure she had all of her stuff. I knew she was freaking out leaving the kids here, she hated being without them. "Hey Mickey" she added awkwardly. He kind of grunted and opened a beer.

"Ian!" Debbie and Carl yelled running down the stairs, already in there pajamas. I hugged them, kissing them on the forehead before turning to Mickey. He was watching me with his smile eyes.

"Guys, say hi to Mickey" I told the kids. Fiona had gone upstairs to grab Liam.

"Hey man" said Carl. Mickey nodded.

"Hi Mickey, thanks for watching us" Debbie said giving him her cutest smile. He turned to me wanting me to change the subject.

"Okay guys, dinner. Fi made mac and cheese. Carl set the table, Debs go get Liam from Fi and make sure shes all packed." They did what I said. I looked at Mickey and smiled encouragingly and leaded him to a chair at the table. "Sit" I said. He was like a robot.

"Okay come here guys" Fiona said giving us all hugs and kisses. "Be good and listen to the boys okay?" she added. She left with tears in her eyes giving me a look saying "if anything happens your dead." We ate dinner right after that, Mickey not talking. Debs and Carl were as talkative as usual, telling me all about school and their day.

"And then she told me I was a piece of trash" Debbie said, obviously hurt. Some girls were messing with her at school.

"What did you say back" Mickey asked. It was the first time he had talked, actually the first time he had looked up from his plate.

"Oh, uh I sat down at my desk." She said, shocked Mickey had talked to her.

"You ignored it? Jesus no wonder she keeps messing with you! You have to make her scared of you" he said, getting way to into this.

"Ian said I should ignore her" she replied. Great Debs, get me in trouble.

"You said what? Jesus. Okay ignore him. Heres what you do, bring a knife but keep it hidden in your pocket. When she comes up to you, give her a look like you mean business, flash the knife making sure she sees it, then put it back. The trick is to make sure nobody else sees it. After that go to the bathroom and put it in the garbage so if she tells she has no evidence" he said, completely serious. Debbie sat there staring at him, confused of how to respond.

"Cool!" Carl said after a few seconds.

"Okay no Mick lets not teach my siblings how to get put in Juvie. Debs just ignore her, Carl, im hiding the knives tonight so dont even try."" I knew Mickey was really expecting them to take his advice. God no wonder Mandy is so violent. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. After clearing the table Debbie and Carl ran to the living room, fighting over the remote. I picked up Liam and walked upstairs to our room, Mickey following. I started changing his diaper while Mickey sat on my bed.

"There gonna keep messing with her. You really want that for her?" he said quietly. I knew he was right I just didnt want her to become violent.

"No. She just needs to do something besides bring a knife to school" I said picking up Liam, kissing him on the cheek, and putting him in his crib. I sat on the bed next to him.

"Maybe I should uh-walk her to school tomorrow. Meet this girl" he said looking at the floor. Mickey Milkovich protecting my little sister? Now I was turned on. I pushed him onto the bed kissing him. "What about Debbie and Carl?" he asked.

"We'll make it quick" I replied kissing his neck. Ten minutes later and we were walking dowstairs. "Sorry guys, Liam was fussy." I covered, sitting on the couch between the two. Mickey sat on the seat drinking a beer.

"Hey Debbie, what do you think about me walking you to school tomorrow and meeting this chick?" Mickey asked. God he was sexy. She looked at me to see if it was okay. I nodded.

"Oh my gosh she would never mess with me again! Thanks Mickey!" she practically squealed. I looked at Mickey and he was smiling, an actual smile.

"Hey Mickey, you good with knives?" Carl asked. Oh god, here we go. Mickey nodded. It was true. "Ian gave me a knife but never comes home anymore. Can you teach me how to use it?" I felt a pang of guilt for not being home.

"I dont know Carl, Ians better than me." He could see that it hurt me, god I loved him. I smiled at him and he winked.

"Come on guys time for bed "I said standing up, I needed to touch Mickey. After tucking them in I led Mickey to Fionas bed. "Thanks for that" I said taking my shirt off. He joined in with the undressing and smiled shyly at me. "Your good with them you know" I added.

"Yeah well I had practice with Mands" he said shrugging it off. I wish I could have seen him fighting off anybody who was mean to her when she was little. He layed down on the bed and motioned for me to join. I layed down putting my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.


	14. I never told you Part fourteen

"What are you doing?" I heard, looking up I saw Carl. I tried to think of what he was talking about when Mickey jumped up, throwing his shirt on.

"Nothing Carl go get ready for school. Is Liam up?" I asked, trying to distract him. He shrugged and walked away. "Jesus Mick make it any more obvious?" I asked. I honestly dont care who knows, but I know he does.

"Well I wasnt epecting the door to be unlocked, fuck isnt there any privacy in this house?" I couldnt help but laugh. Privacy in the Gallagher house? Ha. "You coming with me to Debbies school?" he asked lighting a cigarrette. Mandy had called last night and asked me to go to the doctors with her, but told me not to let Mickey know. Apparently if you mention the doctors he freaks out.

"Nah I got some shit to do" I said walking out of the room and into mine, picking up Liam. "Hi buddy! How'd you sleep?" I asked kissing his cheek. He reached out to Mickey and he shrugged, rolling his eyes, taking him. God he looked good.

"Uh, is Carl supposed to have a gun?" Mickey asked looking into the hallway. Shit, not again. I ran into the hallway after Carl.

"What the hell Carl, give it up" I said reaching for it. He jerked away.

"No, I have to scare the girls at school that are picking on Debbie!" he said with his innocent voice. I looked at Mickey and he looked at the ground, knowing I was mad.

"No guns, bud. Mickey will handle it." he walked away mad, dropping the gun. "Good job Mick" I said brushing past him to make sure Debbie was up.

"I said a knife, not a gun" he said, like that honestly mattered. I rolled my eyes.

"Debs, shower." I said kissing her and brushing back the firey red hair on her forehead. We walked downstairs and I started making pancakes. "Put him in the high chair" I said to Mickey. I walked over and gave Liam some juice in a sippy cup.

"Sorry" he mumbled, playing with Liams hair.

"Its fine. Will you let him stand next to you while you talk to the girl? It will make him feel like he helped" I said. He nodded. I smiled at him playing with Liams hair and he realized what he was doing and sat at the table blushing. We got the kids fed and cleaned and walked outside. "Dont scare her too bad Mick" I said holding Liam and locking the door. He nodded. I wanted to kiss him but I knew he wouldnt let me.

"See you later?" he asked me. I nodded and he walked off with the kids. This oughta be good. I walked Liam to Sheilas and then went to Mandy's.

"Mands?" I asked walking in. I coukd hear her getting sick in the bathroom. Shit. I ran in and held back her hair. She had been crying. "Its okay" I said rubbing her back. When she was done she stood up and walked into her room sadly. "Hey its gonna be okay Mands" I said following her. She threw on some clothes and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Something was different about her, like she lost her spirit. We walked hand and hand to the El and rode to the doctors. I payed for it and we waited in the small room, her shaking and staring at the ground.

"Mandy Milkovich?" the doctor asked walking in, looking her up and down judgmentaly. God what a prick. She nodded not realizing. "Okay just lay back and we'll check to see if your pregnant" he said getting the machine ready. When he said the word pregnant she flinched. I got up and held her hand while he rubbed the gel on her stomach. He took a while watching the screen and moving the machine on her stomach. She stared into my eyes the whole time and I looked back, comforting her by stroking her hair off her forhead like I had with Debbie.

"Well?" I asked impatiently after several minutes.

"Congratulations Mandy, your about four weeks pregnant." He stated calmly, getting up and writing on his clipboard. I looked at her but her face was blank. We thanked the doctor and walked in silence out of the hospital and back to the El. she wouldnt look at me.

"Mands?" I asked while we sat on the El. She didnt look up but I could see a tear drop onto her bare legs. "Hey hey hey" I said wrapping her into my arms as she continued to cry. "Everything is going to be okay! Okay? Hey look at me" I said and waited until she did. Her beautiful face tear streaked and hurt. "I will never leave you, you are not in this alone. We are in this together and it will be perfect, okay? Mands, your going to be a mom! Its what youve always wanted!" I said with an encouraging smile. She laugh/cried and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you boyfriend" she joked as I wiped her tears. The rest of the way home we ignored the fact that Lip didnt know and talked about baby names and accessories. We walked to my house and waited for Mickey to come back, Mandy throwing up twice.

"Feeling any better Mands?" Mickey asked, letting himself in. We were on the couch, her laying her head on my lap. She shook her head as he bent down and kissed her forehead. I expected him to walk away but he looked around and when he saw nobody else, kissed my forhead too. He sat on the other couch and lit a cigarette.

"Well?" I asked, wanting to know what happened with Debs and that girl. He shrugged. "Come on we need more detail than that!" He looked at me and I gave him the look.

"Fine, well we saw the chick talking to some guy and we walked up and I told her that she was done fucking with Debbie. The guy tried to size me up but Carl scared him off…thats it" he added casually. Ah shit.

"Mickey what did you do?" I looked at him until he met my eyes.

"So I taught him how to do the knife trick! So what! It worked its fine" he said knowing it wasnt. Mandy laughed, clearly used to the knife trick.

"Mickey, upstairs" I said getting up and walking to my room. He followed as Mandy "oohed". He closed the door behind him as he walked in the room. "I told you no violence. You completely went behind my back!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"So you want your siblings to get picked on? did you know Carl got beat up the ther day? Some tenth grader just decided to punch him at recess" he yelled back. My eyes got wide and I could feel my temper rising. Why hadnt Carl told me? Probably because I was never here. "Dont worry I talked to him" he said inhaling the cigarette. How could I be mad at him when he just protected my siblings when I didnt?

"Thanks" I mumbled lamely. He turned around, going to go back downstairs. "Mickey wait. Sorry I yelled at you. I really appreciate you doing that" I said. He nodded and I gave him my most charming smile until he rolled his eyes and smiled back. We kissed and he layed on the bed.

"So what did you end up doing today?" he asked looking around my walls. God he looked good laying on my bed. Shit, I hadnt planned this far.

"Uh I um, just you know, walked around" I stumbled. What the fuck was that? He stood up slowly and got in my face.

"Did you see him?" he asked. Great now it seemed like I was cheating.

"What? No mick! I promise!" I said trying to grab his waist to calm him down. He jerked away.

"Then what did you do?" he yelled. When I didnt anwser he pushed past me to open the door. When he was about to walk out he ran into Mandy. Great, she heard the whole thing.

"He was with me" she said looking at the ground.

"Mandy dont" I said, not wanting her to give herself up if she wasnt ready. Especially because Lip would be a dead man.

"Dont what? What the fuck is going on here?" he practically fumed.

"Im pregnant" Mandy whispered, trying not to cry.


	15. I never told you Part fifteen

We all stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. I reached out to grab Mickeys arm hoping he wasnt going to freak out. He jerked away, yeah he was going to freak out. He pushed past Mandy and ran down the stairs. Shit.

"He hates me" Mandy mumbled, tears streaking down her face. I hugged her as she cried not wanting to go look for Mickey before she calmed down.

"Mandy? Are you okay?" I heard Debbie ask from the hallway. She had always looked up to Mandy so it must be killing her seeing her hurt. Mandy turned around and held out her arms as Debbie ran forward hugging her. "Its going to be okay. Here, we can sleep in my room" she said leading Mandy down the hall. She turned around and mouthed "go". God she was good. I threw on my jacket and ran out the door, trying to think of where he would go. It took me about thirty seconds before I figured it out. The same place he always goes.

"Mick" I said walking up to him. He was sitting against the stone wall just like he had before he kicked my ass.

"You knew" he said with his teeth clenched. I nodded, theres no point in lying. "Lip?" he asked. I shook my head, sitting down next to him.

"Ive only known for a few days" I whispered. I feel like if I talk too loud the old walls will crumble. He put his head between his knees. "Im sorry" I added.

"My mom got pregnant when she was seventeen too" he said trying not to cry. He still wouldnt look at me. "Shes going to end up the same way" he said even quieter. His mom was a drug addict before she died always being hit by his dad. Mandy had told me in a drunken fit one night.

"Shes not going to end up like her. Shes strong. Besides, you wouldnt let that happen. Your good to her" I said rubbing his back. He scoffed.

"Im shit to her" he mumbled into his knees.

"You love her and she loves you, thats all you can do" I replied. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with the lovey dovey talk. "Listen, she thinks you hate her Mick. I think you should talk to her. Shes scared right now and really needs you."

"She said that?" He asked, clearly upset. I nodded. He stood up and helped me up. "I want to kill him" he said as we walked back.

"Me too" I said, which was true.

"He better stick around" he replied. I nodded. I wasnt gonna bet on that. We walked home to find Lip watching TV on the couch.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" he asked stupidly. I squeezed Mickeys hand. He scoffed at Lip and walked upstairs. "Whats up with him?" He asked again. I sat down lighting a cigarrette.

"You should talk to Mandy tomorrow" I replied calmly. He looked at me, knowing I had a secret.

"Why?" he asked. I didnt respond. "God dammit Ian why?" I looked at him with a serious face.

"I cant tell you. It has to be her, but I swear to god if yor a dick to her I will fucking kill you" I threatened. She didnt need his shit. He looked at me clearly panicking. He started to get up but I pushed him back on the couch. "I said tomorrow" I demanded. I walked upstairs and Mickey was walking out of Debbies room, just having talked to Mandy. "Well?" I asked walking with him into Fionas room.

"Fuck!" he yelled throwing a pillow across the room.

"Jesus Mick quiet!" I yelled trying to calm him down. He got really close to my face.

"She is terrified he is going to leave her! That stupid fucking prick! I should fucking kill him!" he yelled just as loudly as before. I grabbed his arms and led him on the bed, sitting him down.

"Your not killing anybody. They will talk tomorrow and everything will be okay" I said in a soothing voice. I didnt believe a word I was saying. He grabbed a bottle of vodka out of his bag and leaned against the wall chugging it. "You know thats not gonna help anything" I mumbled taking my shirt off and laying down. God this was exhausting.

"You want me to kill your brother? Then shut up and let me drink" he said grumpily, chugging some more. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Mickey laying next to me, rubbing my back.

_Next morning_

"Ian" I heard Mandy whisper. "Psss, Ian!" she said a little louder.

"Mandy whats wrong?" Mickey asked jumping up, casually pretending we werent just spooning.

"Lip's in the shower and he wants to talk when he gets out! What do I say!" she said panicking. I have never seen her like this. She is always so mellow and collected, this was defiently not.

"Ian this is your area" Mickey said leaning against the wall. When I looked at him weird he added, " I mean Gallagher". Smooth.

"Why is this my specialty? Ive never been pregnant!" I responded annoyed. It was too early for this shit. Mickey hit my arm and shh'd me. Ugh hes annoying. "I dont know just tell him. Its not like it was only you that did it" I said and saw Mickey flinch.

"Come on you could have worded that a little better dont ya think?" he said with a disqusted look on his face.

"Oh get over it Mick, what if he gets mad?!" Mandy asked, still panicking. I went to respond but Lip came in with a towel wrapped around his middle.

"Mands?" he asked, hinting towards her to follow. I could tell Mickey was pissed off he was half naked in front of her. God he was in denial. She stood up to follow him and I gave her an encouraging smile.

"If he says one thing to make her cry im gonna kill him" he mumbled reaching for the almost empty vodka bottle.

"Oh no you dont" I said grabbing it from him. "It will be fine Mick, he stuck around for Karen didnt he? And the kid wasnt even his" I said, thinking I was helping. He clenched his teeth thinking of all the times Lip had made her cry over Karen. "I just meant he will stick around" I added awkwardly. I was going to keep back pedaling but Liam started crying. "Ill get him" I said getting up. Mickey followed.

"Shut him up!" Carl mumbled, still trying to sleep. I smacked his head before picking Liam up and walking back to Fionas room. We both sat down playing with Liam, but not really focusing on him, instead trying to hear into Lips room.

"What do you thinks happening?" Mickey asked, absentmindedly holding Liams hand.

"Well I would be able to hear if you would stop asking!" I said for the third time.

"Im not sitting her anymore" Mickey said getting up and walking towards the hallway. He was about to knock on Lips door when Lip walked out.

"Hey Mickey" Lip said awkwardly putting his hands in his pocket.

"Wheres Mandy?" he asked trying to push past him. Lip put his hand to Mickeys chest stopping him. Oh shit.

"Shes laying down. Shes fine" he said being way more confident than he should be. Mickey fake laughed rubbing his thumb acorss his mouth like he does.

"Let me rephrase that, get the fuck out of my way and let me see me sister or get thrown out that fucking window" he said pushing past him and opening the door.

"Jesus" Lip said walking into Fionas room and kissing Liam. He sat down next to me.

"Your gonna be there for her and that baby" I said in a serious voice. He nodded.

"I know" he said. He stood up and almost left the room before he turned around and added "thats if its mine." He walked downstairs casually. What the hell did he just say? I followed him, not so casually, and put Liam on the couch with Debbie who was watching TV. I walked into the kitchen where Lip was getting a bowl of cereal.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Oh quit the best friend act. You know her nickname around here. Shes not called Mandy Skankovich for no reason. Ive been through this once and im not doing it again" he said taking a bite of his cereal. I couldnt believe what I was hearing.

"Did you fucking tell her that?" I asked. If he had she would be crying and Mickey would find out, then Lip would defiently be thrown out the window. He shook his head.

"No dont wanna upset her" he said. Yeah, like he cared about her feelings.

"Then what did you say?" I asked impatiently.

"That I would be there for her no matter what she decided to do. What else was I supposed to say?" He was being way to casual about this. Asshole.

"Hey guys, I dont mean to interrupt but I think somethings wrong with Liam" Debbie said, clearly knowing everything that was going on. She was too smart for her own good.

"Whats wrong?" we both asked walking into the living room. Liam was laying on the couch sweaty and fussy. I picked him up and he dizzingly layed his head on my shoulder. Shit, Fiona was going to kill me. "Go get everyone, were going to the hospital. We need to get money" I ordered. Within five minutes everyone had dropped their own problems and were emptying their pockets for money.

"Okay we should have enough, whos going and whos staying here?" Lip asked. We all looked at eachother.

"Ill take him" I said. Mickey nodded and said he would go with. We gathered the money and took the El to the hospital, the whole time trying to calm a fussy Liam down. "Hi, excuse me my baby brother is sick or something. We dont know whats wrong" I said panicky to the lady at the front desk. She looked at me like everybody looks at me, like I was white trash.

"Mhmm. Fill this out and wait in the waiting room" she anwsered not caring. I looked at Liam who was laying against my shoulder with his eyes drooping closed like he couldnt stay awake. I looked at Mickey, clearly scared.

"Uh ma'am I dont think we can wait" I said, hoping she would understand. She pointed to the waiting room without even looking up.

"Okay" Mickey said grabbing my arm and leading me past the double doors, ignoring the ladies orders to wait in the waiting room. We saw a doctor walking down the hallway. "Ay, hes sick" he said pointing at Liam. The doctor looked us both up and down before leading us into a room.

"Alright, were just going to take him to a room to take some tests" the doctor said holding his arms out to take Liam. I held him tighter. "Its okay kid it will only take a few minutes" he added impatiently. I passed him over slowly and he took him to another room.

"What kind of tests do you think hes doing? Hes scared of shots, I should go back there" I said getting up.

"Hey, its okay!" Mickey said grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "Let the doctors do the tests, they know what there doing." He grabbed my hand a little too tightly and didnt let go. He was uncomfortable, but not about us.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked rubbing my fingers over his. He looked around nervously.

"Yeah I uh just dont like hospitals too much" he said quietly. Then why had he offered to come with?

"Why?" I asked. He looked at the ground.

"Uh, my mom was sick for a while. I was little and I dont know it was scary…" he mumbled. Hes never talked to me like this before. I didnt know what to say so I just held his hand tighter. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until the doctor came back.

"Your brother has a pretty bad fever. Were going to need to keep him over night but his parent or gaurdian is going to have to sign for it" he said while writing on his clipboard. Shit. Frank was out being Frank and Fiona was on buisness.

"Um, his parents arent here. Im babysitting" I added lamely. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Then your gonna have to call them and tell them to come home" he said like I was stupid.

"And if they cant come home?" Mickey asked, getting pissed off he was treating me like I was stupid.

"Then he doesnt stay" the doctor replied shortly. He walked out and we both sat there trying to think.

"What do we do?" I asked Mickey. He shrugged, but I could tell he was worried.

"What about Sheila? Could pretend to be your mom" he said. Hmm, not too bad. She still had a blonde wig and Monicas ID from Franks last scheme. We called her and she was skeptical, but came for Liam. When Sheila came the doctor pretended to care about Liam which really pissed me off.

"Okay just sign here and were all set" he said with a cheesy smile. Mickey was clenching his fists. I nudged him and he eased up.

"Ill stay here, you should go home and watch Debbie and Carl" Sheila said. I tried to argue but I knew she was feeling depressed that Karen left. I hugged her goodbye and we walked home sharing a cigarette.

"Thanks for coming with me" I said to Mickey. He shrugged like it was no big deal but I knew it was. I hit my shoulder against his smiling and he smiled back.

"Were gonna be pretty good uncles huh?" he asked trying to pretend he wasnt excited. I nodded, holding his hand.


	16. I never told you Part sixteen

Mandy talked us into calling Fiona and she said she would be home in the morning. Mickey insisted on sleeping on the couch so Fi wouldnt catch us together. I tried to explain that she knew but he wouldnt listen. I layed down on my bed trying to fall asleep, but couldnt without Mickey.

"Pss, Gallagher" I heard from the hallway. I looked up to see Mickey waving me over. I got up and before I could ask him what he was doing his lips were on mine. We staggered into Fionas room slamming the door shut before falling onto the bed. I pushed his chest back so I could get a word in.

"Whats this about?" I asked him, trying to catch my breath. He pushed my head down by pulling on my neck and he kept kissing me, his hands pulling at my shorts. I pushed back again, waiting until he answered.

"Fuck Gallagher you ask too many questions" he said laying back dramatically, making it obvious he was annoyed.

"You couldnt sleep without me could you?" I teased, running my finger up and down his chest as I smiled. He rolled his eyes and turned over on his side to show me I was bugging him. I layed behind him so we were spooning and kissed his neck. "Admit it and you can do whatever you want" I whispered seductively into his ear. He turned around and looked my body up and down.

"Icouldntsleepwithoutyou" he mumbled, reaching towards my shorts. I hit his hand away.

"Nope, not until you say it right" I teased again. God I love getting him worked up. He cupped my face and kissed me lightly.

"I couldnt sleep without you. Happy?" He said, surprisingly sweet. I nodded. "Good, now shut the fuck up and take your clothes off" he said pulling at my shorts.

"Um…Ian?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Fiona blushing and looking at me. I looked over and saw Mickey, completely naked with his arm around my waist.

"Shit!" I said pulling the blanket over us. "Jesus Fiona! Get out!" I yelled as Mickey woke up. He cussed as he grabbed his pants.

"Well jesus its my room!" Fiona said giggling and waiting outside the room. Mickeys face was beat red.

"Its okay ive caught her plenty of times. She wont say anything" I said to Mickey, handing him his shirt. He wouldnt look at me. Shit.

"Decent?" Fiona called from the hallway.

"Just hurry it up Fi" I responded grumpily. She walked in smiling and hugged me.

"Sorry guys I didnt mean to walk in on you, not like you have anything to hide I mean its completely okay-and uh, okay im going to change the subject. Thank you guys for watching the kids and I just wanted to say im really proud of you for how you handled everything with Liam" she said smiling. She is way to happy, yeah, shes totally getting laid. Probably that Mike dude. I nodded at her impatiently and she got the hint. "Okay, im going to go shower! Theres breakfeast on the table. Mike from the office dropped me off and bought us Mcdonalds" she said way to happily. Yeah, she was doing Mike. She scurried off to the bathroom and I collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"Jesus christ" I mumbled. To my surprise, Mickey laughed. I looked up like him like he was on crack. "Did you just laugh? Did you smoke something?" I asked standing up and looking at his eyes to see if they were dialated. He smacked my hand away.

"Weve been caught four times now, im getting used to it. Besides seeing your sister stutter on like that was fucking funny. Come on im hungry" he said walking downstairs. Did that really just happen? Im too tired to care. I followed him downstairs and Mandy and Lip were making out in the kitchen, not hearing us come in. "Get the fuck off of my sister" Mickey yelled a little too loudly. He has accepted them together, just not where he could see. I touched his arm calming him down as Mandy blushed walking to the table. Lip rolled his eyes at Mickey and followed here.

"Calm down Mick" I whispered in his ear as I reached over to grab a hashbrown. He looked at me annoyed, but calmed down. Fiona came downstairs with Debbie and Carl and we all ate at the table. She was watching Mandy suspiciosuly, I think she sensed something was different. Crap thats just what we need. Fi was going to freak.

"So Mickey, hows the community service going?" Fiona asked trying to make conversation. We have been going everyday doing random pointless shit.

"Its alright" Mickey responded. I was shocked he actually replied. I looked at him and couldnt help but smile. He rubbed my inner thigh under the table. God he was good.

"I heard you and Liam really hit it off" she said smiling. He laughed a little and looked at me.

"Yeah Ian was surprised" he replied. Oh my god. He laughed, said my name, and made conversation all at once. I just stared at him.

"Ian you okay?" Fiona asked me, putting her hand on my forehead. I shrugged away.

"Im fine" I mumbled. Mickey winked and squeezed my thigh. After breakfeast we said goodbye to everyone and walked to the El to go get our community service over with. "What the hell was that?" I asked when we sat down on the El.

"I thought you wanted me to be more sociable" he teased. There is being sociable and there is freaking me the hell out. He was freaking me the hell out. "I have to admit, it wasnt too bad being nice" he said smiling at me.


	17. I never told you Part seventeen

It was nice being with my family for a few days but im glad I was back at the Milkovich house. Lip was off doing god knows what leaving Mandy here with us. Every morning there was breakfeast ready for us and when we got back from community service another part of the house was spotless. She said shes just bored but I could tell it was killing her that Lip was always gone.

"Hey guys!" Mandy said handing us both a beer. We had just gotten back from community service and she had the kitchen completely spotless.

"Uh hey Mands, still cleaning?" Mickey asked giving her a hug. He has been trying his best to be nice to her. He called her stupid the other day and she broke down in tears not coming out of her room for an hour.

"Yeah, do you have any idea how gross this kitchen was?" she said getting on her knees and scrubbing the floor with a sponge. Mickey looked at me having no idea what do. I shrugged.

"We'll be in my room if you need anything" he said walking down the hall to his room. I flung myself on the bed face first while he changed his shirt. We were both exhausted and sore. "Scoot over" he said laying down. I sat up and started massaging his back.

"So I was talking to Paul today" I told him. Paul was the advisor of our group for community service. "A few more guys are moving to our group" I added, trying to ease into it.

"Cut to the chase Gallagher" he mumbled into the bed.

"Josh is one of those guys…anyways, im really hungry how about we get a pizza?" I added quickly. He sat up and turned to face me.

"What?" He said with his fists clenched.

"Pizza. You know crust, sauce, cheese-" I said, being a smartass before he cut me off.

"We'll switch groups" he said simply.

"I tried that" I replied. Okay, I didnt try that hard but I did ask if it was possible. Ive been thinking of Josh lately, but knew it was wrong. Fuck im a mess.

"Look at me" he said, teeth clenched. I did.

"You want to see him" he said standing up and throwing a jacket on.

"What? No I dont!" Yes I did. "Thats crazy come on where are you going?" I said standing up and touching his arm.

"Dont touch me. I mean-just give me a minute. Okay?" he said walking out of the house. Fuck. I walked back to the kitchen to check on Mandy.

"Hey" I said lighting a cigarette. She looked up and smiled, still scrubbing the floor. "I think its clean enough" I added hoping she would stop.

"No its not" she replied shortly, not looking up.

"Okay talk to me. Whats wrong?" I asked cutting to the chase. I sat on the floor and she came and sat next to me putting her head on my shoulder.

"Lip says hes happy but I know hes not" she said quietly. I wanted to tell her what he told me in the kitchen but I know it would kill her.

"I think hes just shocked Mands" I said, lying. I hated lying to her. She looked at me with her "dont bullshit me" face. "Fine, I think hes scared. He was there for Karen and look what happened with that. He doesnt want to be let down again" I told her, somewhat telling the truth. She hated it when anybody talked about Karen.

"Stupid cunt" she mumbled. We both laughed knowing it was true.

"You know ill never leave you right?" I asked her. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Well duh, your my boyfriend" she said winking as she stood up. "Now tell me why Mickey stormed out" she said putting the sponge away. God she doesnt miss anything.

"Member that Josh guy that came to the door? Well I uh-kind of fucked him in juvie and now hes going to be in our group for community service" I said all in one breath. She turned around and looked at me with her mouth open. "What?" I asked her.

"Hes still alive?" she asked seriously. I nodded knowing it was weird. "Your such a slut" she teased. I kissed her cheek then went to lay down. I didnt wake up until the next morning.

"Ian, come on your running late. You gotta get to community service" Mandy woke me up playing with my hair. I looked around but Mickey wasnt there. She could tell I was looking for him. "He didnt come home last night" she added awkwardly. Great. I stood up and threw some clothes on while she got me a cup of coffee. "Hey, it will be okay. I love you" she said kissing me. "Now go, your gonna be late." I kissed her back and walked out the door to the El, lighting a cigarette. I sat on the El wondering where Mickey was.

"Gallagher, cutting it close. Come sign in" Paul said, waving me over. I signed in and walked over to the group of guys, looking for Mickey.

"If it isnt Ian Gallagher" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around to see a very bruised Josh. "Oh like the bruises? Your boyfriends work" he said walking up close to me. "I missed you" he said getting way to close. I rolled my eyes and turned around, walking away. The guys were starting to walk down the freeway where we were picking up garbage. "Dont pretend like you havent been thinking about me" he said brushing past me.

"Fuck off Josh" I said as I picked up an old chip bag and put it in my bag.

"Mmm I love it when you say 'fuck'. Reminds me of the Juvie bathrooms" he said winking and running a hand down my thigh. I smacked his hand away and got in his face, sizing him up. "I knew you couldnt resist me" he said getting closer.

"Walk the fuck away" I heard Mickey say behind me. Shit.

"Ah, here comes the jealous boyfriend" Josh joked, knowing Mickey couldnt do anything with the guards around.

"Just fuck off" I said quietly to Josh. He looked me right in the eyes and grinned, I couldnt help but blush.

"Thats what I thought" he said with a smile. He looked at Mickey and winked, then walked away. I turned around to look at him but he wouldnt meet me eye, he just turned around and started to pick up trash.

"Mick" I said, walking up to him. He turned around and got in my face.

"What? Are you going to say your sorry? Or that you dont care about him?" he whispered, looking around making sure nobody saw. "I saw you talking to him. Your a fucking piece of shit" he said spitting by my feet. He turned around and continued picking up trash. I couldnt even say anything I was so hurt. I walked to farther down the street where it was less crowded.

"You okay?" I turned around to see Josh with a fake concered look on his face. God hes a fucking creeper, I should have known he was listening.

"Fuck off" I mumbled.

"He shouldnt treat you like that" he said walking up closer to me. He reached out and touched my waist. I wanted to push him off but I didnt. "I dont know why you put up with him, you can do so much better" he kept going.

"Josh stop" I said, not really wanting him to.

"You wouldnt have to hide or hold back" he said sliding his fingers inside my jeans. I looked around but nobody was watching. "Tell me to stop and I will" he whispered in my ear, then kissing my neck. "Come here" he said leading behind a tree that was just over the rail. I followed. He pushed me up against the tree so nobody could see and his mouth was all over me.

"Josh" I said trying to stop him but lamely. He was kissing my neck while unbuckling my jeans.

"Its okay" he said getting on his knees. Before I could realize what was happening my pants were around my ankle and his mouth was on me. Fuck.

"Shit Josh" I panted. He kept going. I was close to finishing when I opened my eyes to see Mickey. I have never seen him look so hurt. "Fuck!" I said pushing Josh away and pulling up my pants. Mickey turned around and starting running down the street. I ran after him while trying to buckle my pants. I saw him talk to one of the guards and then take off running towards the house. I was still trying to buckle my pants, stupid jeans. I knew I couldnt catch him so I got back to work. How could I give in to Josh? Fucking prick. I looked around for him and saw him climbing over the rail and licking his lips at me. Ew. I finished at around five and walked home, skipping the El. I knew he didnt want me there, but I walked to Mickeys house anyways.

"Not a good time Ian" Mandy said in a serious voice as she anwsered the door. Great, she knew.

"Mandy you have to understand it was a mistake and-" she cut me off.

"You hurt him Ian. He didnt deserve it. Go home" she said shortly. She slammed the door and I started walking home. I got out my phone and saw two texts from a random number.

"Hey its Josh" and "I miss your taste".Not what I need right now. I went through my contacts until I got to Mickey and I tried to call. No answer. I figured I might as well text him.

"Mick please I have to see you." I knew he wouldnt respond. I walked towards my house but stopped under the El, just sitting against a post.

"Wanna finish? Meet me at the club." Great, another text from Josh. I tried to fight the idea, but I really wanted to meet him there. I stood up and started walking, lighting a cigarette and taking a hit.


	18. I never told you Part eighteen

"Ian?!" I heard Fiona yell. I quickly pulled my pants up and turned to face her.

"Sorry Fi, we were gonna leave anyway" I said trying to walk out the door.

"Get back here. You, go." She yelled at him. He kissed my cheek and walked out, secretely pointing to his phone, meaning he will text me. "What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled after he walked out. "Who the hell was that?" she added.

"Fucking hell Fiona will you stop yelling?" I yelled back, sitting on the couch. She walked over to me and looked at my face closely.

"What did you take?" She asked frantically. God she was being obnoxious.

"None of your buisness. Go away" I mumbled laying down, god I was tired.

"Excuse me? What the hell has gotten into you? And who was that?" she was still yelling.

"Why does it matter?" I yelled back, getting up and getting in her face.

"What happened with Mickey?" she asked with concern in her eyes, suddenly quiet.

"Mickey? Ha, you mean the guy who wont even be with me in public? Or how about the guy who wont admit to loving me? Fuck him im done" I yelled leaning on Fionas shoulder. Okay I dont remember what I took but I know its taking its toll on me.

"Who was he?" she said sitting me on the couch and putting my head on her shoulder.

"Josh. I fucked him in juvie and Mickey found out. Now he hates me" I mumbled, falling asleep on her shoulder. I could feel her stroking my hair back like she used to when I was little. "Im sorry Fi" I whispered starting to cry.

"I know" she whispered back, kissing my forehead.

"Ian? Here, drink this" Debbie said handing me a cup of coffee. I hated her seeing me like this. God im a fuck up.

"Thanks" I replied groggily. She sat on the coffee table watching me. "Im okay" I added and she smiled shyly. "Come here" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her on my lap. "Howd ya sleep?" I asked kissing her forhead and tickling her stomach. She giggled.

"Good, how about you? Or should I not ask?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Always such a troublemaker" she teased taking a sip of my coffee.

"Ah shut up" I teased back. She smiled and passed me my phone.

"I charged it for you, it wouldnt stop beeping. Mr. Popular all of a sudden?" She had no idea. "Ian? Can I ask you something?" she asked looking at the ground.

"Always" I said kissing her cheek again.

"Why arent you with Mickey?" she asked slowly. Shit.

"He had some stuff to do last night and I wanted to be home with you" I lied. She smiled and nodded, not believing me.

"Come on, I made breakfast. You need to eat" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the kitchen. She had made my favorites, french toast and sausage.

"Aw thanks Debs!" I said sitting down and taking the plate she handed me.

"Im gonna go get Carl, hes been in the bathroom for an hour" she said starting to walk upstairs.

"Woa uh hey why dont you stay here and finish eating? Ill get him" I said awkwardly. The last thing we needed was for Debbie to see another penis, and this time her brothers. Carl was defiently the "stay in the bathroom for an hour" age. Here goes a brotherly talk. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Carl its me, open up" I said turning the knob.

"Uh one second!" I heard him yell from behind the door. After a few seconds of struggling he opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked, his face flushed.

"Haha okay buddy come with me" I said walking into our room. "Sit" I added, pointing to my bed. I went behind the dresser and grabbed Lip's beloved porn. He had given it to me when I was Carls age and now it was his turn. "Here" I said throwing it to him. "Dont go too crazy." He flipped through the pages and his eyes got wide.

"Woa" he said, still flipping through the pages. "Thanks man!" he added, way too excited.

"Your welcome bud, just no more hogging the bathroom. Debs is getting suspicious" I teased messing up his hair. I ran back downstairs and Fiona was at the counter. "Oh, hey Fi.." I said awkwardly.

"Debs go watch TV" she said without looking up from the newspaper she was reading. Debbie looked at me and mouthed "good luck" before going into the living room and turning the volume up. "Sit" she ordered to me. I sat.

"Fi, im sorry it wont happen again" I started rambling on, having practiced this speech over and over again. She held up her hand cutting me off.

"I dont want you seeing Mickey anymore" she said calmly like it was no big deal. My stomach dropped.

"What?" I practically screeched.

"Look at you! Bringing some random guy back last night drunk off your ass! He did this to you and it stops now" she said standing up and walking upstairs. She couldnt be serious. I threw my jacket on and started walking towards Mickeys house. A half an hour later, after stopping at the Kash and Grab for some smokes and a bottle of gin, I was knocking on his door. Lip answered.

"Ian go home" he ordered closing the door behind him as he walked out. He looked down and saw the already half empty bottle in my hand. "Jesus man come on!" he yelled trying to grab it from my hands.

"Stop! You dont get to tell me what to do!" I said almost falling backwards but catching myself.

"Its fine Lip ill handle it" Mickey said from the front door. I hadnt realized he was here. Lip looked at me like I was a piece of shit, then walked up the steps and saying something in a low voice to Mickey before going inside. Mickey nodded and walked down the steps towards me.

"Mickey I have to talk to you!" I said drunkenly, stepping towards him and almost collapsing to the ground. He caught me by the waist and sat me on the steps.

"Your a fucking mess" he said like he was disqusted.

"I cant not be with you" I said too loudly. He shh'd me and looked around.

"What did you do last night?" he asked quietly.

"I just went home and went to bed" I lied. He looked at me like he was going to cry.

"I stopped by last night. Josh was walking out, buckling his pants. YOU LYING FUCKING PRICK!" he yelled getting in my face. I started crying trying to reach out to touch him.

"Mickey im sorry please! It was a mistake please dont hate me Mick I need you!" I stammered, bawling my eyes out.

The next thing I know I was laying on the couch. The same couch I saw Mickey get raped on. God I hated this couch. Mandy saw me wake up and put a cold rag on my forhead. "What happened" I asked trying to get up, but flinching from the pain.

"Mick hit you a few times. Not like you didnt deserve it. Dick." She mumbled. I sat up ignoring the pain.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around frantically.

"You dont want to know" she said, not looking at me.

"Tell me" I ordered.

"He took Lip, their looking for Josh" she said, getting up and washing the blood of the rag.


	19. I never told you Part nineteen

"Hey its Lip, leave a message" Lips voicemail said, for the hundreth time.

"Shit!" I yelled throwing my phone on the couch. "Why didnt you stop them?" I yelled at Mandy, getting too close. I took a step back and tried to calm down. She didnt deserve this.

"The fucker deserves it!" she yelled back. Josh may be a relationship ruining dick but he didnt deserve to get beaten to death. I was still dizzy as I paced back and forth, jesus how hard did Mickey hit me?

"Fuck it" I mumbled grabbing my jacket and running outside. I could hear Mandy yelling at me to get back inside but I ignored her. I had a feeling I knew where Josh was. I ran until I got to the club where I had met Ned. The bouncer looked at me strangely, but let me in. I didnt realize why until I saw my reflection in the glass door. Mickey obviously went a little overboard, my face was bloody and bruised. Dick. I stood in the middle of the dance floor and looked around, ignoring the guys trying to grind on me. I was about to give up when I saw Josh, he was making out with some guy in the corner. Why did that make me jealous? Ugh. I ran up to him, grabbing his arm and leading him outside.

"Hey Ian" he said, obviously drunk, as he leaned in and kissed me straight on the mouth. So not the time.

"Josh come on we have to get out of here, Mickeys looking for you" I said trying to make him walk with me. He wouldnt budge.

"Im not scared of him. Besides, hes just mad you like me better" he teased, putting his hand in my front jean pocket.

"Uh, I really dont think thats it" I mumbled, trying not to enjoy the quick movements he was doing with his hands.

"Ian?!" I heard from across the parking lot. Shit it was Lip. I jerked away from Josh and ran my hands through my hair. This shit was too stressful. "Jesus go home" he said walking up to me. He had a bat and so did Mickey. I tried to look at him but he just stared at Josh, and of course Josh stared back with a grin.

"Sorry about that, I just cant control myself around him" Josh said sarcastically to Mickey. Shit. I tried to walk towards Mickey to calm him down but Lip held me back.

"Your gonna fucking regret that" Mickey said with his teeth clenched. He ran up to Josh hitting him with the bat straight in the stomach. Josh dropped to the ground.

"Mickey! Stop!" I yelled trying to fight off Lip. Mickey hit him again, this time on the back. I punched Lip in the stomach making him drop to his knees. I ran to Mickey and held him back by his chest, trying to stop him. "Mick, come on! Please dont! Hes not worth it!" I pleaded. He didnt even look at me.

"Move" he said simply. I didnt. "MOVE" he yelled pushing me out of the way. I fell to the ground and before I could get back up he had hit Josh three more times. He was out.

"Shit! Cops!" Lip yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me up, starting to run. We all three ran, but I kept looking back at Josh. He was just laying there bleeding. There was a cop checking his pulse but two more were running after us so I couldnt see what happened next.

"We lost em" Lip said out of breath as we hid underneath the El. I leaned up against the cement wall and caugh my breath. Mickey kept walking.

"Thats it? Your not gonna say anything?" I yelled walking after him. He turned around quickly and I almost ran into him.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry for hurting your little boyfriend?" he said angrily.

"Fuck you" I yelled at him, turning around and walking towards my house.

"Fuck me? Really? You think im to blame here?" he yelled back. I turned around ang got in his face.

"Maybe if you fucking cared I wouldnt have done it" I said with my teeth clenched. I could tell Lip was watching but I didnt care.

"Im not a fucking bitch blurting my feelings out every fucking second" he yelled pushing me back hard. I caught myself before hitting the ground.

"Your right, your not a bitch. Your a fucking pussy" I yelled in his face, pushing him twice as hard. He fell to the ground but got right back up, pushing me back.

"Okay guys enough!" Lip yelled trying to get in between us. Bad move. Mickey had gone to punch me the same time Lip got in the way, ending in a bloody nose for Lip. "Fuck Mickey!" he yelled holding his nose.

"Shit man!" Mickey said walking over to Lip. I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. Im not letting him win this time. He got on top of me and punched me twice in the face. This went on for five minutes before we were pulled away by Lip.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Lip said, still bleeding.

"Just leave me alone" Mickey mumbled turning around and walking towards his house. Lip sat there looking at me like I was trash.

"Dont fucking look at me like that" I mumbled, spitting out blood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked me. Seriously? Whats wrong with me?

"Ha, says the guy who has the perfect girl but is still thinking about the fucking whore who treats him like shit!" I spat at him. His face turned red with anger.

"At least im not staying with a guy who doesnt fucking love me!" he yelled back. My stomach dropped and I took a step back. "Shit Ian I didnt mean that" Lip said taking a step towards me.

"Stay away from me" I mumbled, turning around and running, not sure where I was going. Half an hour later I turned up at the hospital. "Hey uh, was a Josh Lyons admitted here a few houra ago" I asked the nurse as she looked me up and down. There was blood dripping all over my face and bruises on top of bruises.

"Are you family?" she asked like I was on crack. I nodded.

"Stepbrother" I mumbled lamely. She rolled her eyes and led me to a small room, on the way handing me a rag to clean myself up. We got to room 244 and she walked me in.

"Josh, is this your stepbrother?" she asked him. He was laying on the bed with a cast around one of his arms and legs. He was all bandaged up but sitll bleeding. His eyes were so swollen I was shocked he could see, and his mouth was split open. He looked at me with no expression, but nodded. "Okay, make it quick" the nurse said as she walked out and closed the door.

"Hey.." I said walking towards him and sitting down on a chair next to his bed.

"Hey" he slurred since his mouth was so swollen.

"Josh im so sorry! I tried to stop him but I-" I stammered but he surprised me when he smiled.

"Its fine man. Who did that to you?" he asked looking at my face.

"Mickey" I mumbled lamely.

"Your right, hes totally the one for you" he said sarcastically. I laughed. I dont know why, but I did.

"He told me to leave him alone" I said quietly.

"Good, its time you had a real relationship" he said smiling, reaching out and grabbing my hand. "You dont need him" he added pulling me forward. We kissed softly, since both of our lips were busted.

"Maybe your right" I said, kissing him with a little more force.


	20. I never told you Part twenty

"Hey guys this is Josh, my boyfriend" I told my family as I walked into the kitchen holding his hand. They just stared at me. "Guys, say hi" I encouraged.

"Oh right, yeah sorry! Hi Josh im Ians sister Fiona" she fake smiled, unsure of what to do. Lip threw down his fork and stormed upstairs loudly. Asshole.

"Boyfriend?" Carl asked confused. I nodded.

"Uh hi Josh, are you hungry? We made hamburgers" Debbie asked him, already getting him a plate.

"Yes thank you, im starving!" he smiled his most charming smile.

"Thats my sister Debbie" I said leading him to the table to sit down. "And this is Liam" I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Hi Liam!" Josh said playfully shaking his hand. Liam started crying.

"Oh its just past his bed time" Fiona said awkwardly, picking him up and carrying him upstairs. Debbie and Carl sat with us as we ate, pretending not to stare but I knew they were.

"So how was school?" I asked the kids, trying to make it less uncomfortable.

"Stupid. Kaitlyn told me her brother could beat up Mickey so shes not scared anymore" Debbie said, then realized I flinched at his name. "I mean, it was boring…" she added kicking Carl underneath the table to start talking.

"I kicked a cat" Carl said with a huge grin.

"Good job" I laughed trying to ignore the sinking feeling I had in my stomach ever since Debbie said his name.

"Debbie, Carl, time for bed" Fiona called from upstairs. They rolled their eyes.

"Night guys" I said to them.

"Goodnight, nice meeting you" Josh added with a smile.

"Yeah you too" Debbie fake smiled. Okay, so I probably should have warned them before he came over. After they went upstairs Josh started rubbing my inner thigh. I couldnt help but remember when Mickey had done that at this exact same table.

"Im guessing you didnt tell them I was coming?" he asked, staring into my eyes. Mickey never did that.

"Not exactly" I laughed, standing up and walking to the living room. I looked around and made sure nobody was coming downstairs. "Come here" I teased as I pulled him onto the couch. I kissed his neck as I rubbed him until he moaned. The front door opened and I saw Lip run out, slamming the door. Dick.

"Wanna go to the club?" he asked me, realizing it was too easy to get caught here. I nodded and went upstairs to tell Fi while he waited.

"Fi? Im gonna go out, ill be back later" I said walking into her room. She looked at me with sad eyes and nodded. "Dont do that" I mumbled looking at the ground.

"Dont do this! With him! Come on, you know your just trying to distract yourself from thinking about Mi-" she started.

"Dont say his name" I said, a little too loudly. She looked at the ground and nodded. "Ill be back later" I said, walking back downstairs. We walked to the El and rode to the club, the whole time holding hands and kissing. He didnt even mind the staring.

"Ill get us a drink" he winked as we walked into the club. Meaning he would go flirt with an older guy until he got two drinks. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to come back.

"That your new boyfriend?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Great, Ned. I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, it is" I said getting too close to his face. I just wanted a drink.

"What happened to that dirty boy?" he said moving even closer to my face.

"It just didnt work out" I replied, losing the act a little. He handed me his drink and I threw it back.

"Oh your in that kind of mood tonight? Well then let me go get you another drink" he said winking. I half smiled and leaned back up against the wall. Too many drinks and a few unknown pills later and we were all three back in Neds hotel room. "Make yourselves at home" Ned said seductively taking off his shirt. Josh had his shirt and pants off by the time I even lifted my arms up.

"Come here" Josh said with a smile, taking my shirt off for me. As he unbuckled my jeans he kissed my neck.

"Ill get in on that" Ned said walking over and kissing the other side of my neck. "Take this" he said putting a pill on my tongue. I was too drunk to ask what it was. Within minutes I was on the bed completely naked and blacking out. The last thing I remember was being turned onto my stomach.

My phone was ringing somewhere in the room. I tried to stand up but whatever I had taken the night before made it impossible.

"Josh" I mumbled into the pillow. No reply. My phone was still ringing. "Fuck off" I yelled into the bed. Still ringing. I half crawled half dragged myself over to my jeans, reaching into the pocket to grab my phone. "What the fuck do you want" I yelled into the phone.

"Ian?! What the fuck where are you? Are you okay?" I sat there in complete shock, suddenly super awake.

"Mickey?" I asked stupidly.

"Obviously! Where the hell are you?" He asked impatiently like he was worried. I looked around the room and it was completely dark.

"Josh? Ned?" I yelled into the darkness. I could hear Mickey scoff into the phone. "I dont know where they went. Im in a hotel room, I think the Holiday" I said rubbing my eyes sleepily. "What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"Three" he mumbled. "Stay on the phone were on our way" he added. I could hear someone in the background but I was too dizzy to give a shit. Fuck, what did I take?

"Mickey" I muttered into the phone. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Yeah?" he asked like he genuinely cared.

"Im sorry" I said quietly.

"I know. Can you go into the hallway and see what room number your in?" he asked.

"No dont make me move Mick" I almost cried.

"Okay its okay, just stay there" he said softly then held the phone away as he talked to whoever was driving. "Do you know what happened?" he asked me. I tried to think of what happened. I went to the club with Josh and met up with Ned. We drank too much and came back here where I blacked out.

"Where did they go" I asked stupidly, like he would know.

"They uh-went to Vegas…" he said quietly. What? Vegas? Why? "They gave you some pills and you blacked out. Then they took a cab to Vegas and didnt realize until today that they left you. Its been two days" he said, I could tell his teeth were clenched. They left me here? Fucking assholes. No wonder Mickey called me panicking, they hadnt heard from me for two days!

"Hurry I dont feel good" I mumbled into the phone, holding my stomach.

"Were almost there just lay down okay?" he said, whipsering something to whoever he was with.

"Im gonna sleep for a little" I whispered, slowly falling asleep. I could hear Mickey yelling at me through the phone to stay awake, but I couldnt.

"Ian!" I heard Mickey yell after kicking in the door. He ran over to me and shook me awake and I could see Lip gaurding the door. "Help me out here" he said to Lip as he tried to pick me up. I was completely out of it. I could feel them lifitng me up and carrying me to the car, having to stop a few times to hide from the hotel workers. Lip drove as I layed in the backseat, my head resting on Mickeys lap.

"Hey Mick" I said smiling up at him. He tried not to smile, but couldnt do it.

"You fucking scared me you dick" he said playing with my hair. I reached up and touched his face and he kissed my fingers, not caring that Lip was watching in the mirror.

"Are we going home?" I asked him smiling. He nodded. We drove back to the Milkovich house and they brought me to Mickeys room, laying me on the bed.

"Guys ive been researching what to do and he needs to sweat it out or throw it up" she said getting me a wet rag and putting it on my face. I had no idea what they were talking about but I really didnt care. I was back on Mickeys bed and he was smiling down on me.

The next few days was all about getting me better. They wouldnt tell me what I took but I figured it was pretty hardcore if I had a reaction like that. I was throwing up every hour and constantly sweating. The whole time Mickey was there, comforting me. He knew I hated being sick.


	21. I never told you Part twenty-one

After laying in bed for three days I was ready to get out of the house. I didnt have to go back to community service until Monday and I couldnt be happier.

"Mick" I said cuddling up on his chest. As he slowly opened his eyes I kissed from the middle of his chest slowly up to his lips. "Come on, im bored" I said with my pouty face.

"Shit Gallagher its four in the morning" he said looking at his alarm clock then rubbing his eyes.

"I know but im bored. Ive been laying in this bed for three days! Come on lets go get drunk or something" I said rubbing his chest. He turned around and gave me his strict face.

"What did I tell you? No drinking, no smoking, no pills until your 100% better" he said while he pointed his finger at me. I kissed the point of his finger while giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Im bored" I said again, moving my hand slowly down his body. He moaned softly trying to concentrate on yelling at me.

"Your not 100% better yet, your not going anywhere" he said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Ah fuck it" he moaned laying on top of me and kissing me deeply. We were just getting going when we heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door. "Shit, come in" he said getting off of me and sitting up. It was Mandy.

"Sorry" she mumbled uncomfortably.

"No its fine, whats wrong?" Mickey asked as she sat on the bed next to him. She had been crying.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you guys have heard from Lip?" she asked, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Fucking Lip, ever since he found out she was pregnant hes been "busy".

"Oh uh yeah yeah he called last night and Fiona needed help with something so he had to stay the night there" Mickey lied surprisingly well.

"Oh, okay" she said still bummed. "Do you guys want breakfeast?" she asked us suddenly happy. She was too good at faking her emotions. We nodded and she skidded off to the kitchen.

"Im gonna fucking kill him" Mickey said teeth clenched. I sat behind him resting my head on his shoulder while rubbing his back.

"Its their buisness Mick" I said quietly, nibbling on his ear. It drove him crazy. He moaned and then snapped out of it.

"No its not. My sister is here knocked up and alone because of your dick brother" he said whisper/yelling so Mandy wouldnt hear. I looked at him with my "calm the fuck down" look. He sat on the bed and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry" he mumbled, exhaling. Hes been getting better handling his anger around me.

"Ill talk to Lip, okay?" I said standing up and throwing on some sweats. "Come on we dont want to piss her off." We had fallen asleep early the other day and she had a crying fit because we didnt try her cookies. Her hormones are on complete pregnancy mode. We walked in the kitchen and Mandy was on the kitchen floor crying.

"Mands whats wrong?" Mickey asked picking her up.

"He doesnt think the baby is his" she cried in his arms. Fuck, how did she find that out?

"Why would he think that?" Mickey asked, confused. He still didnt know about Terry. She looked at me not knowing what to say. I knew that was what Lip was thinking, that it was Terrys again. "Why are you looking at him?" he asked, getting pissed that we knew something he didnt.

"Nothing" Mandy mumbled, wiping her tears and going back to the pancakes she was making.

"Tell me, now" he said looking at me with his serious face. Shit, I hate lying to him.

"Hes just scared her nickname has some truth to it…." I said awkwardly, hoping I wasnt hurting Mandy. I saw her flinch and knew I had.

"What nickname?" he asked, looking at her. She looked at me with the Milkovich face, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed like daggers.

"Mandy Skankovich" she mumbled looking at the floor. He breathed deeply and turned on me.

"Get your brother here. Now" he ordered. He walked into his room and slammed the door, making it obvious I wasnt welcome.

"Is that true?" she asked quietly, flipping the pancakes. I shrugged. "Dont bullshit me Ian" she said a little louder.

"He doesnt want to get attached and then the kid not to be his" I mumbled. She scoffed and contiued cooking.

"Does he think he knows who the dad is?" she asked, meaning Terry. I nodded. "Fucking prick" she mumbled.

"I believe you" I said leaning against the counter.

"You do?" she asked, a single tear falling. I wiped it away and kissed her cheek.

"I do" I smiled.

"I love you" she said hugging me.

"I love you too" I said hugging back. "Even if Lip never comes around, ill always be here."

"I know" she said smiling.

"Mick wont let me leave the house. Wanna sneak out?" I asked her. We loved pissing him off, it was like our secret hobby. She nodded and we went to her room as she threw on some clothes. I put my ear up against Mickeys door as we passed and I could hear him listening to music, we should be good. We laughed as we snuck outside then running until we hit the end of the block. "God it feels good to get out" I said putting my arm around her.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked, beaming. I knew she missed the way we used to be, before she knew about Mickey.

"Up to you beautiful" I said kissing her forehead. She smiled, loving the attention she missed.

"Hmm, alibi?" she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Ill get a soda loser" she said elbowing me jokingly. We walked to the alibi and sat at the bar.

"Hey Kev, a beer and a coke please" I said after he greeted us.

"Coke?" he asked looking at Mandy suspiciously. She nodded and smiled. "Congrats" he whispered to her, knowing nobody else knew. "On the house preggers" he said, handing us our drinks and winking.

"Mandy?" we heard from the corner of the bar. It was Lip, clearly shitfaced. Mandys smile dropped. "Are you drinking?" he said too loudly.

"Lip shut up!" she hissed at him, looking around to make sure nobody heard.

"Why? You dont want anyone to know about your dad?" he yelled his face red from anger. Like she could help it. Dick. I stood up and tried to bring him outside but he fought me off. "Your trying to trick me into paying for this kid when you know its not mine." Mandy was tearing up.

"Lip you better shut the fuck up" I muttered in his ear. People were looking now.

"Lip come on lets go outside" Kev said trying to resolve the fight that was about to happen.

"Fuck off" he yelled to both of us. He walked up to Mandy and reached in his pocket. "Here slut" he spat, throwing a thick stack of money at her face. "Get rid of it." She ran out crying and I ran after her, Kev taking care of Lip.

"Mandy!" I yelled running after her. She stopped and ran into my arms crying.

"Why would he do that?" she said barely able to breath.

"Its okay Mands" I said stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "You dont need him, your better than him!" I told her, actually meaning it.

"What am I supposed to say? That I dont know who the dad is? I dont want to live up to my nickname Ian!" she cried into my shoulder. I had to help her somehow, I had to be there for her.

"We'll say its mine" I said into her hair. She looked up at me her eyes wide.


	22. I never told you Part twenty-two

"What?" she asked like I was crazy.

"We'll say we got drunk and got carried away one night, that way the baby has a dad who isnt a fuck up" I said with disqust as I thought of Lip. She was still looking at me like I was on crack.

"Ian, did you forget about Mickey? You know my brother that your in love with?" she practically screeched.

"We can tell him the truth" I said, thinking of how pissed he would be at our plan.

"Ian I cant ask you to do that." I could tell she wanted to. I shook my head.

"I want to. Mandy I love you and I want to do this for you-with you!" I said holding her hands and looking into her eyes. Her eyes started to water.

"You really want to?" she asked with hope in her eyes. I nodded while smiling at her. She hugged me extremely tight.

"I love you so much Ian" she mumbled into my chest as she cried, this time happy tears.

"You better" I teased as we started walking back to the Milkovich house. Time to break the news to Mickey.

"What the fuck?!" Mickey yelled, jumping up from the couch.

"Mick please, do you really want your nephew to grow up without a dad?" I asked trying to calm him down. It wasnt working this time.

"Where the fuck is Lip?" he yelled, heading towards the door.

"Dont Mick!" Mandy yelled at him. "Come here, I have to tell you something" she said queitly. He sat down across from her with a skeptical look. Shit, was she telling him what I thought she was? "Mick, when you were in Juvie the time before this last time, I had an abortion" she said slowly and quietly. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What?" he asked. He was so sad and so shocked it came out in a whine. Mandy looked at me and I grabbed her hand, encouraging her to keep going.

"It was uh-" she looked at me, not being able to finish.

"It was your dad" I answered for her. Mickey looked at me then back at her. His eyes started watering, the realization hitting him.

"No" he begged looking at Mandy. She cried and nodded. He slowly reached towards her and wrapped her in a hug, like he was scared she would break. This was the first time he was actually cried in front of me. I wiped my eyes and stood up, walking into Mickeys room, wanting to give them a minute. Ten minutes later I heard Mickey close to the door to Mandys room and walk into his. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted.

"Mick-" I started but he cut me off.

"You will help me support her and this baby. If you are volunteering you dont just get to run off whenever you want" he said strictly. I nodded. "You guys bought some drugs and it fucked with you, you guys went to far and now shes-" he couldnt say it.

"Okay" I said, letting him know he didnt have to finish. He ran towards me and kissed me deeply, holding my face.

"Thank you" he said, trying to hold back his tears. I kissed him again.

"Where is she?" I asked him as he layed down next to me.

"I tucked her in, shes exhausted" he answered as he grabbed my arm and put it over him so we were spooning. I kissed his bare shoulder.

"Im sorry about Lip" I said quietly, feeling responsible for my brother. He shook his head.

"When that babies born and he realizes its his, it will be him wishing he had been here" he said, sounding suddenly okay with it.

"And if he wants to be in the babies life?" I asked.

"Then he can send the checks each month" he replied shortly. I figured. We fell asleep spooning and he wouldnt let go of my hand all night, like he needed me to be with him.

"Guys" I heard Mandy say, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mickey was up and asking what was wrong in less than a second. "No im fine! Fiona called and wants us to go over for a barbaque shes having" she said with a smile. Uh, did she forget the whole Lip thing? We both looked at her like she was crazy. "Lip wont be there" she mumbled.

"Why didnt she call me?" I asked, trying not to be offended.

"Oh uh, Mick, you wanna answer that one?" she said trying to hide a smile. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I hid your phone" he mumbled, looking away from me.

"You what? Why would you do that?" I asked, annoyed.

"So that dick couldnt call you!" he shouted then tried to take it back. "I mean if he called I wouldnt want you to meet up with him and take more drugs…" he stammered.

"Nice save" Mandy whisper/laughed.

"Give me my phone" I ordered, folding my arms. He grinned at me so Mandy couldnt see. He loves it when I was grumpy. "Now!" I shouted. He got up and walked out of the room as Mandy laughed. "How do you feel?" I asked her, pulling her down so we were laying next to each other. She traced her fingers on my hand while I played with her hair.

"I threw up earlier, but I ate some toast so im good now" she said looking at my hands.

"You know what I mean" I replied. She rolled her eyes and turned to her stomach, resting her head on my chest.

"Im fine Ian, I have you" she said sweetly. I kissed her forehead.

"Okay break it up break it up" Mickey said as he walked in and threw me my phone. Guess he didnt like that. I rolled my eyes as I sat up and looked through my messsages. Fifty messages in total.

"Its Debbie, somethings wrong with Lip I need you to come home" was the latest. I checked the date and I had recieved it at 3am this morning. Great, not only was he fucking Mandys life up, he was also messing with my baby sisters. Dick.

"Come on guys lets get ready" I said distracted. Mandy jumped up and went to get dressed and I got in the shower.

"Coming in" Mickey said walking in and pushing me out of the way so he could get his hair wet.

"Really? I was here first!" I said pushing him back.

"Dont be a baby" he said elbowing me in the stomach as he got back under the water.

"You dick!" I said fighting back.

"Guys, do I have to seperate you two? Play nicely!" Mandy called as she came in to grab her makeup bag.

"No" we both mumbled, ashamed we got caught.

"Not too much" Mickey yelled after her about her makeup.

"Yeah yeah yeah" she yelled back. I was under the water with my eyes closed and Mickey put his hand on my chest, slowly bringing his hand down all the way to my dick.

"Mick, Mandy is right outside" I whispered as he starting jacking me off. Shit he was good.

"You guys almost done?" Mandy called from her room.

"Yeah!" we both yelled as I started kissing his neck.

"Fuck Mick" I panted into his neck as I finished. He kissed me on the lips and pushed me out of the way so he was under the water.

"Had to get you out of the way somehow" he said with his most charming smirk.

"Hey Fi" I said as we walked into the house. She smiled and ran over hugging me. She looked Mandy up and down, noticing the slight bulge of her stomach.

"We'll talk later" she said quietly as the kids walked in. Debbie and Carl ran up and hugged me and Mandy and then high-fived Mick.

"Wheres Liam?" Mickey asked to my surprise. We all stared at him like he was on crack. "What? Hes cool…" he mumbled awkwardly. Me, Mickey, Carl, and Liam all went to watch football while the girls helped Fiona cook. Carl was beaming, glad that I was home. He sat next to me and wouldnt stop talking.

"Oh and guess what Ian! I killed a rat with the knife!" he said, beaming from ear to ear. I wanted to remind him that I told him not to kill anything living, but he was too proud of himself.

"Nice buddy!" I said, slapping his back.

"You ever killed anything?" he said, sizing up Mickey. I could tell he was jealous of Mickey since he got more time with me than him. Mickey looked at me giving me the look "what should I say?" I shrugged, wanting to see how he would handle this.

"Uh yeah, my dad and brothers always took me hunting when I was little" he told him.

"Ever killed a person?" Carl fired back. Mickey looked at me again, not sure what to say. I shook my head, even though I know he had.

"No, of course not" he said believably. Carl got bored with him and went to go eat the food on the counter that Fiona had told him specifically not to touch. We sat on the couch playing with Liam for a little bit and snuck a few kisses.

"Time to eat!" Fiona yelled from the kitchen. We all sat down and just as we were about to eat the door slammed open.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lip slurred pointing at Mandy.


	23. I never told you Part twenty-three

"Dont do this" I said sternly, standing up. Mickey was there before I could even stand up.

"You dont fucking talk to her like that" he yelled in his face

"This is my house you fucking prick" he yelled back, obviously drunk off his ass again. I motioned for Fiona and Mandy to bring the kids upstairs. Mandy had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Liam and walked upstairs. "You fucking whore dont touch him!" Lip yelled after Mandy. BOOM! He was on the ground.

"What the hell did you just call her?" Mickey yelled punching him again. I grabbed him and pulled him off of Lip.

"Come on hes not worth it" I said to Mickey.

"Yeah go protect your little boyfriend Ian! Dont worry about your brother" he said wiping the blood off of his mouth as he stood up staggering. Mickey headbutted him and Lip was down again.

"Go get Mandy" I said to Mickey. He didnt move. "Go! Ill handle him." Mickey ran up the stairs as I picked Lip up by the collar of his shirt. I threw him up against the door and got close to his face. "You better stay the fuck away from her. You dont call her, you dont come to the house, and you dont EVER call her a fucking whore again. Do you understand me? The baby? Its mine. You dont have to worry about it. You fucking prick." I said throwing him to the ground. He just stared at me.

"Lip" Mandy cried as Mickey pulled her by the arm downstairs. I grabbed her side and led her out the front door and walked with them all the way to the Milkovich house.

"Ill tuck her in" I said to Mickey since he was still cooling off. He went into his room and I could here him punching the wall. Shit. "Come on" I said to Mandy as we walked to her room. I helped her take her clothes off and lifted up the covers as she crawled into bed.

"Will you lay with me for a little?" she asked. God she looked so beautiful. I took off my shirt and climbed in next to her. She layed on my chest and cried as I stroked her hair.

"Its gonna be okay" I whispered into her hair.

"You better go check on Mick" she said a few minutes later. I got up and tucked her in, kissing her on the lips. "I love you" she said to me before closing her eyes.

"I love you too" I said as I turned off the light. I opened Mickeys door and he was sitting at the edge of his bed. "Mick?" I asked quietly. He didnt answer. I took of my pants and climbed into my side of the bed, waiting for him to be ready to talk. A few minutes later he got up and turned the light off. I could hear him taking off his clothes and then climb into bed.

"Thanks" he mumbled into his pillow. I turned around and put my arms around him. "Is Fiona pissed?" he asked. I shrugged, not really caring. I figured she would side with Lip anways. "Sorry I caused a scene" he said again.

"It wasnt your fault" I said, kissing his shoulder. He turned around so our foreheads were touching.

"I scared the kids" he said like he was ashamed.

"Nah their okay. Their tough" I said rubbing my nose with his.

"Did you tell Lip?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Tell him what?" I replied, half asleep.

"That you were the uh-that its yours" he mumbled, not being able to say it. I nodded. "Thanks" he mumbled again.

"She deserves it" I said truthfully. He nodded. I was almost asleep when he kissed the tip of my nose. "Mmm" I mumbled, not wanting to wake up.

"Im glad you didnt go" he whispered. I opened my eyes.

"Go where?" I asked.

"The army, im glad you didnt go" he said with a small grin.


	24. I never told you Part twenty-four

"Gallagher, wake up" I heard Mickey whisper as he nudged my shoulder.

"Fuck off Mick" I mumbled sleepily, putting the covers over my head. He yanked them off.

"No come on, up. Mandys doctor appointment is in an hour and we cant be late" he said rubbing his hand up and down my side.

"Kiss me and ill get up" I teased. He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the lips. "Im up" I said smiling.

"Fag" he joked, putting on his shirt.

"Your one to talk" I joked back. He tackled me onto the bed and pinned my arms back so he was sitting on my stomach.

"Woa! Oh shit sorry!" Mandy said awkwardly, running out of the room and shutting the door.

"Its not what you think, come back" Mickey yelled, standing up and throwing on his pants.

"Sorry I keep forgetting to knock" she said sitting on the bed and kissing my cheek. "Howd ya sleep?" she asked, leaning her head on my chest.

"Like shit, Mick kept snoring" I teased, winking at him.

"Yeah right, says the guy who couldnt sleep on his side of the bed" he teased back. Mandy was beaming at us and I knew why. Mickey was finally getting comfortable with admitting he was with me. Well to her at least.

"You guys almost ready?" she asked, still laughing from Mickeys reply. We nodded as I got up to throw on some clothes.

"You are about three months" the nurse said as she rubbed the gel off Mandys stomach. "Everything looks good" she added with a fake smile. We were used to getting those looks around here. Just another knockeck up teenager to them. "We can tell the gender by your next apppointment next month" she said like a robot, writing something on her clipboard.

"Thank you" Mandy fake smiled back, giving her some of that Milkovich attitude. The nurse looked at her and walked out of the room. "Cunt" Mandy mumbled as she put her shirt down and sat up. "God that was cold" she said about the gel. Mickey took off his jacket and wrapped it around her as she stood up. "Thanks."

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asked her. She nodded with a huge smile. We both know what she wanted, its what she had been craving ever since she got pregnant. "Yeah yeah yeah, we'll go to subway" he said as she smiled. We walked out of the hospital and to the nearest subway. While we were eating, Mandy on one side of the booth and me and Mickey on the other, Mandy talked about possible baby names.

"I like Waverly for a girl" she said, stuffing her face with her sandwich. Waverly Milkovich-I mean, Gallagher. Shit thats weird.

"I like it" I replied as she smiled. I mean if I was going to be the dad I guess I had to agree on a name.

"And for a boy?" Mickey asked, grabbing my sandwich and taking a bite. Dick.

"I like Kylen" she said. Kylen Gallagher, I liked it.

"Sounds good to me" I said as Mickey gave me a disqusted look. I know he isnt exactly 100% on the whole me being the dad thing.

"Yeah I guess their alright" Mickey mumbled, grabbing my pop and taking a drink. When he saw me looking at him he said "fuck off im thirsty." We were on our way home when Fiona called my cell phone.

"Hey Fi" I answered, dreading what she was going to say. We hadnt talked since the mishap at home last week.

"Hey, are you busy?" she asked. I could tell she was worried about something.

"Why?" I replied, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Lips in a bad place and I know your pissed at him but-" she started but I cut her off.

"No."

"Ian Gallagher he is your brother. He comes before anybody else and he needs you" she said using her mom voice. I exhaled deeply, to show her I was annoyed.

"How bad is he?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"He hasnt opened his door for a week" she told me. Shit.

"Im on my way" I mumbled into the phone and hung up as Mandy and Mickey looked at me. "Uh, gotta run home real quick. Ill be back in an hour, okay?" I said, running off before I had to tell the real story.

"Lip" I said, knocking on the door. Debbie and Carl were at school and Fiona had taken the day off to try to cheer Lip up. It hadnt worked.

"Fuck off" I heard him mumble quietly. Fiona handed me a bobby pin and I unlocked the door then closed it behind me. "I SAID FUCK OFF!" he yelled into his pillow. Got it reeked. There were alcohol bottles and cigarette buds everywhere. He looked like shit.

"You look like Frank" I said, sitting on the side of his bed. He scoffed, not sitting up. "Get the fuck up and talk to me" I said a bit louder. He didnt budge. "Fine, forget it" I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Fine im up. Jesus christ" he mumbled grumpily, sitting up. I sat back down.

"You fucked up" I said quietly. "She fucking loves you and you fucked it up" I added. He lit a cigarette slowly, clearly dealing with a massive hangover. "Do you even care?" I asked a bit louder.

"Of course I fucking care!" he yelled back.

"Then what the fuck are you doing? Locking yourself in here and turning into Frank? What good is that gonna do? Meanwhile Mandy is throwing up every morning and crying herself to sleep! You missed her doctors appointment today, shes three months. Next month she finds out if its a boy or a girl" I yelled, trying to control my temper. He looked at his lap, not reacting. "Shes not Karen. She actually gives a shit about you. You know she wouldnt lie to you like that" I said quietly.

"Shes been crying?" he asked sadly and quietly. I nodded. "Its not really yours, right?" he added.

"That depends. Are you gonna straighten up and be there for them?" I asked with a stern voice. He nodded slowly. "If you ever hurt her again, I swear to god I will fucking kill you" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Does he know your talking to me?" he asked about Mickey. I shook my head. "Ha, hes gonna love this" he laughed.

"Dont do that" I spat and he stopped laughing. "Im going to talk to him, and you do whatever I say. If he doesnt kill you youll be lucky" I said, standing up and grabbing his cigarette. I started to walk out but he got up and hugged me.

"Thanks Ian" he said, hugging too tightly. I knew he was glad to have me back, cause thats what I was thinking about him. I hugged him back.

"Dont make me hate you again" I said lightly tapping his face. He smiled back and walked with me into the hallway. Fiona was standing there crying. "I knew you were listening" I laughed as she hugged us both.

"Im actually gonna be an auntie this time?" she asked while kissing both of our cheeks. Lip nodded. She hit his head. "Good, now dont fuck it up" she said before turning around and walking downstairs.


	25. I never told you Part twenty-five

"Hey Mick! Wow you look so good today and I-" I said, walking into his room and using my "I want something but im gonna pretend im just being nice" voice. He held up his hand to stop me.

"What do you want?" he asked with a smile, knowing me too well.

"Lips outside…" I said slowly, standing in front of the door so he couldnt run out. Hid face dropped. He got up off the bed and walked towards me.

"Move" he said in his serious voice.

"No, not until you hear me out!" I begged, running my arms down his. "Please?" I asked, sticking my lower lip out. He leaned forward and kissed my neck unexpectantly. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly.

"Sucker" he said pushing past me. Asshole tricked me! Ill get him back for that later. I followed him outside as he ran down the steps and getting in Lips face. "What the fuck do you want? Was I not clear enough? I told you to stay the fuck away!" he yelled into his face.

"Mick stop" I said, stepping between them. He looked at me like I had slapped him in the face.

"Your on his side now? What, all that shit you told Mandy was bullshit?" he yelled at me like I had betrayed him.

"What?! No! Jesus Mickey you know I wouldnt do that! Fiona made me come home to get this fucker out of his room and he swore he was gonna straighten up and be there for her and the baby!" I yelled back at him. He laughed.

"You actually think hes gonna get a second chance?!" he said staring at Lip like he was going to kill him. Lip was smart enough to not say anything.

"Mick just let him try! Thats the only way Mands will truly be happy!" I said, begging him to understand. He shook his head like he couldnt believe what I was saying.

"And what about what you promised?" he asked me quietly, meaning me being the dad.

"Thats not what Mandy wants Mick" I said to him, knowing it was true. He turned around and put his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down.

"If you ever hurt my sister again, I will rip your fucking throat out without blinking" he threatened, getting in Lips face. Lip nodded, looking like he meant it. "Follow me" Mickey mumbled, walking back up the steps. I gave Lip a look like "you better not fuck this up" and walked up the steps after Mickey.

"Hey guys, im doing laundry. Want me to grab your clothes? Oh, Lip….hi…." Mandy said, walking out of her room. We probably should have warned her. She was in short shorts and a sports bra and you could see the slight bump of her stomach. I looked at Lip and he was staring, completely amazed.

"Hey Mands" he smiled at her. She smiled and tucked her messy hair behind her hair.

"I think a shirt would be a good idea" Mickey said between gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Come on lets let them talk" I said, pulling him into his room as he threatened Lip.

"Ill be right in here!" he yelled to Mandy as I shut the door.

"Your embarrassing her!" I said to him as I collapsed on the bed, closing my eyes. I was expecting him to lay down but he didnt. I opened my eyes to see him with his ear against the door. "Mickey!" I whisper/yelled at him.

"Shh! I cant hear!" he whispered back. I got up and grabbed him by his waist, pulling him onto the bed.

"Thats the point" I whispered, kissing his neck and slowly moving down, getting on my knees.

"Not now Gallagher" he said, trying to push me away. He always forgets im stronger than him. I pushed him down so he was laying on his back, then continued to move down. I slid down his sweats and then his boxers and lightly kissed the insides of his thighs. "Fuck" he mumbled, holding onto the top of my head. As I went down on he was moaning and pushing my head down onto him. Just as he was about to finish I stood up and layed on the bed, casually looking through my phone. "What the fuck?!" he yelled at me.

"Sucker" I said, mocking him.

"Okay ha ha ha very funny, I learned my lesson. Now get over here and finish me off" he said with a grumpy face. I got back into position and right when my mouth was about to touch him I looked up.

"Nope" I teased with a smile.

"You asshole" he said, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me onto the bed. He flipped my onto my stomach as I took of my pants. "Your gonna regret that" he whispered into my ear as he grabbed my hips. He pushed into me slowly as he kissed my neck. God he was good. He thrusted into me as he moaned in my ear. We finished close together and he collapsed on my back, breathing heavily. "Fuck" he panted.

"I defiently didnt regret it" I teased, trying to catch my breath. He rolled off of me and kissed me on the lips.

"Im gonna go check on them" he said, standing up and throwing on his sweats. I layed there lighting a cigarette. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard Mickey yell. I threw on my shorts and ran into Mandys room where the commotion was coming from. Oh shit.

"Mickey get out!" Mandy yelled trying to cover up her naked body with the blanket. Lip was trying hard not to laugh and Mickey had his hands over his eyes.

"Fucking christ Lip are you trying to get killed?" I yelled, throwing Mandy her clothes. He gave me a look like "sorry man I couldnt help it."

"Ian will you get him out of here?!" Mandy yelled to me, having issues with her shirt. I grabbed his waist and led him into the hall, closing the door.

"Calm down" I told him, rubbing his shoulders. He was fuming.

"He fucking makes her cry and then just comes back and-" I knew he wouldnt say it.

"Its okay for us to do it but not her?" I whispered into his ear, tyring to calm him down.

"Exactly!" he said back.

"Hypocrite" I mumbled under my breath. His eyes got wide.

"I am not!" he yelled at me. I couldnt help but laugh at his grumpy face, he just looked so cute. We walked to the living room and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Lip and Mandy came out and sat across from us. They were holding hands and looking nervous.

"Were getting married."


	26. I never told you Part twenty-six

"What the fuck did you just say?" Mickey asked like he was losing his mind. I instinctively put my hand on his thigh to calm him down. "Did you fucking hear that?" he asked, turning to me.

"Okay calm down Mick" I said calmly to him, even though I was freaking out myself. "This better be a joke" I said turning to them.

"You guys told me to step up and I am!" Lip said to us like we were stupid for not understanding. He had that stupid grin on his face and I could tell Mickey was trying his hardest not to punch him. I tried to look at Mandy but she was looking at her lap.

"You were calling her a stupid whore just last week!" Mickey yelled. Mandy flinched, remembering. I squeezed his leg a little, reminding him I was there.

"Ian do you think you can get your boyfriend to stop yelling at me?" Lip said like a smartass. Wrong move. Mickey had Lip in a choke hold before I could even blink.

"Mickey dont!" Mandy yelled trying to get in between them. I pulled her back so she didnt get hurt.

"Mick!" I yelled, pulling him off of Lip. "Room. Now!" I yelled pointing to his room. He stalked off with his fists clenched. "Are you fucking crazy?" I asked Lip as he stood up and sat on the couch.

"He tells me to fucking try! What else does he want me to do!" Lip yelled at me.

"Go smoke" I said pointing outside. He rolled his eyes but listened. "Mands, what the hell are you thinking?" I asked her, pulling her down on the couch with me.

"He told me he wanted to marry me so the baby will have a proper family and we wouldnt end up like our parents" she said. "Do you think he really wants to marry me?" she asked sounding suddenly vulnerable. Shit.

"I dont know…" I replied truthfully.

"Mands" Mickey said from the hallway. We both looked up at him. "I dont want you to marry him. At least until after the-the uh, kid is born" he stuttered, not being able to say baby.

"Whats it to you? You married a whore even though your gay" Lip muttered from the front door. One punch from Mickey and he was out cold.

"Mickey!" Mandy yelled, pushing past him and trying to wake Lip up.

"Yeah its always fucking my fault!" he yelled storming out of the house. I started to follow him but Mandy gave me a look saying "you better fucking help me". We dragged Lip to the couch and Mandy got him a cold rag for his head.

"You dont have to marry him" I said as I texted Mickey. I make him carry his phone with him everywhere now, even though he hates it.

"If I dont say yes now, he might not ask again" she said quietly.

"Mands" I said walking up to her and cupping her face with my hands. "Stop thinking your alone in this. Mickey and I will never leave you. Even if Lip fucks off again youll have us. Dont agree to this just because your scared." I said as she tried to look away. She defiently had the Milkovich gene of hating to deal with her feelings.

"I think its a girl" she said looking up at me. "I dont know why, I just do" she added with a smile. I hugged her and she hugged back. "I want you to be the dad" she whispered into my chest. I nodded and kissed her head. I will do anything for her.

"Ian" I heard from across the room.

"Mick?" I asked sleepily, surprised he called me by my name. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. Wheres Lip?" he asked me.

"Went home a few hours ago. Mandy asked him to leave."

"You gonna be the dad?" he asked again, sounding sad. I nodded.

"She thinks its gonna be a girl" I told him as he climbed into bed.

"Waverly Gallagher" he said, testing it out. I nodded, resting into his outstretched arm. "Uncle Mickey" he said again. I laughed as he made a weird face.

"Hey Mick?" I asked him, resting my head on his chest and looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked back, staring at my lips.

"Thanks for punching that cop" I said with a smile. He reached down and kissed me deeply on the lips.

"Yeah, well I guess it turned out alright" he said with his Mickey grin.

"You mean that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah your not too bad" he teased. I reached up and pulled his head closer to mine so I could kiss him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, were having dinner tomorrow with my family. Here." I mumbled the last part, quickly turning to my side, facing away from him.

"Huh?" he asked with attitude.

"Just a small casual dinner. Just Fiona and the kids."

"This is gonna be good…" Mickey said, putting his arms around me so we were spooning.


	27. I never told you Part twenty-seven

"Hey guys!" I greeted my family as I opened the door. Mandy had been up all night cleaning, claiming it wasnt "kid friendly" enough for the dinner. They all walked in and we swapped hugs and kisses. "Go say hi to Mandy" I said to the kids. Fiona handed me Liam as Debbie and Carl ran off to hug Mandy.

"How are you?" Fiona asked , taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

"Im good" I replied, making funny faces to Liam. "You?" I asked her.

"I miss you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, no crying" I said smiling sadly as I hugged her. She laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Its just so weird not having you home all the time" she said sadly but with her Fiona smile.

"I know" I said, suddenly missing home.

"Hey Fiona" Mandy said awkwardly. They have never exactly gotten along.

"Hi Mandy" Fiona said, smiling at her and hugging her tightly. "How do you feel?" she asked looking at her stomach. Mandy looked at me, her eyes wide in shock.

"Uh, yeah im good. The morning sickness has died down for the most part" she told her as Fiona listened, actually caring. They kept talking while I took Liam into Mickeys room.

"You comin out?" I asked him as he put on a shirt. He walked over and fist bumped Liam, they have been practicing that.

"Yeah, I just cant find a shirt" Mickey said, facing the mirror. Oh my god, Mickey Milkovich was nervous. I put Liam on the bed and walked up behind Mickey, holding his waist and kissing his neck.

"You look very handsome" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and turned around, trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah whatever" he mumbled, picking up Liam and tickling him. "Come on" he said to me, walking out into the living room.

"Guys say hi to Mickey" I said to my siblings. Carl fist bumped him and Debbie waved from the couch where she was sitting with Mandy.

"Hi Mickey" Fiona said with a smile.

"Hi" he said back, forcing a smile. He wouldnt admit it, but I knew he wanted Fiona to like him.

"Lets eat!" Mandy called as she walked to the already set table. She had asked me over a dozen times if the table looked okay, and it really did. She had walked to the store while we were still sleeping and gotten a bouqet of fresh flowers to use as a center piece. We all sat down at the table, Liam on Mickeys lap. I was trying not to stare but it was just too cute. He was so good with him!

"It looks great Mandy" Fiona said from across the table. Mandy looked at me smiling, the first real smile I have seen from her in a while.

"Thanks Fiona" she said politely. The kids took over the conversation for awhile and Mickey and I kept sneaking glances at eachother. That is until I caught Fiona looking at us and smiling.

"Hows school?" Mickey asked Debbie, being protective. Debbie looked at her plate, suddenly quiet.

"Debs?" I said to her. She shrugged.

"Is that girl messing with you again?" Mickey asked, with a surprisingly gentle voice. Debbie shrugged again.

"Debs, answer him" I said giving her my "im not messing around" voice.

"She said her brother could beat you up so shes not scared anymore" she told us. Shit, she had told me that when I brought Josh home. I didnt do anything about it. I looked away awkwardly.

"Whos her brother?" Mickey asked, trying to hide his anger. This brother was about to get his ass kicked.

"Josh Lyons" Debbie said casually, not realizing it was the same Josh I had brought home. I saw Mickeys face drop. I tried to touch his leg under the table but he stood up and walked into his room without a word. "What did I say?" Debbie asked, embarrassed she had made him mad.

"Nothing Debs its fine" I said, standing up and going into Mickeys room. "Mick" I said quietly.

"This fucker just keeps coming back" he muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me. I knew his teeth and fists were clenched.

"Im sorry" I mumbled.

"Yeah well thats not gonna fucking fix it, is it?" he mumbled back. I was sick of him whining over this. He was fucking married with a kid of the way for christs sake. He had no room to talk.

"Come back out when your done whining" I spat at him as I opened the door.

"What the fuck? Whining?" He said too loudly getting up and getting in my face. I shut the door.

"Yeah, whining. The whole jealousy thing was hot at first, but now its just getting old." I told him.

"You make no fucking sense!" he yelled at me. "You tell me I dont care enough, but now that I do im whining? You fucked another guy! What do you expect me to do?" I tried to stay mad but I couldnt get over the fact that he just admitted to caring. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"You care?" I teased, holding onto the loops on his jeans and pulling his body closer to me.

"Thats all you got out of that?" he asked, trying to stay mad. I nodded and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You admitted it. Cant take it back now" I whispered into his ear seductively then pulling away. "Come on" I said, holding out my hand and opening the door. He held it all the way to the table until we sat back down.

"Sorry guys" Mickey mumbled. The kids picked the conversation back up and it was actually pretty fun. I would never tell Mickey, but I missed being home.

"So when are you guys gonna take these kids off my handsfor then night?" Fiona teased as we ate dessert.

"Oh my gosh! Sleepover!" Debbie said to Mandy. I looked at Mandy and she looked genuiely excited. I looked at Mickey like "I guess we can not fuck for one night". He looked bummed but nodded.

"Hmm, I guess you guys could spend the night" I teased. They were so excited it was crazy. I guess they missed me as much as I missed them Fiona hugged us all, including Mickey, and went home. "Okay what are we going to do for pajamas?" I asked, looking at the kids. They shrugged.

"Oh I have an idea" Mickey said, coming back with three shirts and two pairs of basketball shorts.

"There gonna look like midgets" I laughed as I changed Liam. Mandy and Debbie went into her room for "girl talk" and all of us boys sat on the couch watching TV.

"Ay!" I yelled at Carl, hitting his head as he tried to take a sip out of my beer that was sitting on the table.

"Oh let him have it" Mickey shrugged. I gave him the look. "I mean uh-yeah, dont drink that" he stuttered.

"Your no fun" Carl muttered. I pretended I didnt notice as Mickey sneaked Carl the rest of his beer.


	28. I never told you Part twenty-eight

"Ian" Mickey said, waking me up. I was laying on his bed and he was by the door holding a fussy Liam.

"Oh yeah, he gets fussy in the morning" I told him sleepily, standing up and giving them both a kiss. "Numnums?" I asked Liam and he giggled, meaning yes. "Mandy and the kids up?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Nah, they were up late doing nails or some shit" he said like anything girl related was foreign to him. "What can he eat?" he asked me, looking in the fridge. We had beer and old pizza.

"Shit. Ill run to the Kash and Grab. Will you watch him? Just have him watch TV until I get back." I said throwing on his jacket. He smiled at me, looking me up and down. I winked at him then walked to the store. Jesus it was freezing. I walked into the store and Linda was working. "Hey Linda" I greeted as I went and grabbed some oatmeal packets. That should work.

"Hi Ian" I heard a mans voice behind me. Shit. I turned around slowly, dreading what I would see.

"Kash?" I asked stupidly. It was obviously him standing right in front of me. He smiled shyly, looking me up and down just like Mickey had. Even being around him made me feel guilty.

"You look good" he said with a grin even though his wife was right there watching.

"I gotta go" I said throwing some money on the counter and running out.

"Ian! Wait!" Kash ran after me. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm, turning me around. "I missed you" he said, getting too close.

"Dont" I told him, stepping away as he leaned in. "Im with someone" I added, not meeting his eyes.

"Mickey Milkovich?" he asked me like I was stupid. I didnt answer. "Of course" he mumbled with a scoff.

"You dont get to judge" I spat back at him and then walking back to the Milkovich house.

"Ah perfect timing" Mickey said as I walked in. He was holding a crying Liam and trying to calm him down. It wasnt working. I took him from Mickey and held him as I made his oatmeal. "You okay?" Mickey asked since I hadnt said a word. I nodded, sitting on a chair and feeding Liam. He sat down across from me and just stared, knowing I was lying.

"Kash is back" I mumbled, not really wanting to tell him. He leaned back in his chair, taking a dramatic breath. "Told me he missed me" I added.

"And?" he waited for me to finish the story.

"I told him I was taken" I told him, scared he would deny it.

"Good" he said simply, standing up and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. So its official? Were together? Even in his mind? I couldnt help but blush.

"Morning" Mandy said as she walked in the kitchen with Debbie. I kissed Debs on the cheek as she hugged me good morning.

"How did you sleep?" I asked them, still feeding Liam. Debbie looked at Mandy awkwardly and Mandy looked at the ground.

"Fine" Debbie covered. Ill get that story later. "Wheres Carl?" she asked. I pointed to the floor in the living room. He had started on the couch, but rolled off. She walked over and kicked his back. "Get up" she screeched in his ear.

"Jesus Debs!" Carl yelled, waking up with a start. We all laughed as he walked to the table to sit down. Mickey had just came back out when my phone rang.

"Here" I said, handing Liam to Mandy. "What do you want?" I asked Lip, walking out of the room.

"I need your help" he said groggily. I could hear people in the background.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, automatically assuming the worst.

"Im in jail" he mumbled. I guess my assumption was spot on.

"What?! Why?" I said too loudly. I could see Mickey look up, getting suspicious.

"I was drunk at the park. Apparently I was causing a scene" he said, obviously giving a dirty look to whatever cop was watching.

"Why didnt you call Fi?" I ased, not wanting to deal with him.

"Dont do that Ian. Dont pretend you dont care. Come on, bail me out. Ill pay you back" he said strictly.

"Fuck Lip" I said, stressing out. "Im on my way" I mumbled before hanging up. "Uh Mick, can I talk to you for a sec?" I tried to ask casually, walking into the kitchen. It wasnt so casual. They were all looking up at me, waiting for the bad news. Mickey got up and followed me to his room. "Lips in jail" I said quietly, not wanting Mandy and the kids to hear and freak out.

"And?" Mickey asked like it didnt even phase him. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"I have to bail him out. You coming or not?" I asked him. "We cant tell the kids."

"Or Mands. I dont want her to stress" he replied, throwing on some jeans and a hoodie. We walked back to the kitchen and told them we were running to the store.

"You just went to the store" Mandy stated, clearly suspicious.

"Ian forgot some things" Mickey said. We walked out of the house before they could ask any more questions. We took a shortcut to the police station where they were holding him, taking a five minute break to makeout under the El.

"Took you long enough" Lip said grumpily once he finally got out. Mickey looked at me like "please let me punch him". I shook my head.

"Thats not exactly the thank you I was looking for" I said, turning around and walking out. Mickey was next to me but Lip was jogging to keep up.

"Where are you going?" he asked us. We kept walking.

"The kids are at the house with Mandy" I said with no invitation intended.

"Why?" he asked like he was disqusted. Mickey stopped and turned around.

"Thats none of your fucking buisness" he said shortly.

"Its none of my buisness that my siblings are atyourhouse?"Lip said like his house was poison.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mickey asked, getting closer to him.

"Well lets see. Debbie is probably knocked up, Carl is probably off killing people, and Liam is probably popping pills!" Lip joked. Mickey looked at him with so much hate I was just waiting for him to punch him. I was getting ready to jump in when Mickey turned around and kept walking home.

"Just go home" I spat at Lip.

"I cant" he told me. Mickey was still walking with his fists clenched. "Fiona kicked me out" he said quietly. Shit.


	29. I never told you Part twenty-nine

"What the fuck did I tell you? This is my spot!" Mickey yelled at Lip, again. They have been fighting over that damn spot on the couch for a week, ever since Lip moved in.

"I dont understand why you cant just sit there!" he yelled back, pointing to the other side of the couch.

"This is MY spot!" he yelled back like Lip was stupid.

"You have fucking anger issues" Lip mumbled, scooting over. Mickey sat down and glared at Lip.

"Jesus fucking christ they are fighting again!" Mandy whispered, walking into mine and Mickeys room. I have been calling it that ever since Mickey told me to go in "our" room the other day. Even after I had pointed it out he didnt take it back.

"Yeah trust me, I can hear" I replied grumpily. I was in bed with a cold and really didnt feel like dealing with their immature shit. Mandy layed down next to me. "You cant get sick Mands" I said as she layed on my chest.

"I know, I just miss you" she mumbled into chest. I knew what she meant. Ever since she found out about me and Mickey we havent had any time just us.

"We will have plenty of time together when our baby gets here" I teased. She had told Lip last night that I was going to be the dad. He didnt take it well, which is probably why he was testing Mickey.

"He hasnt even talked to me today" she told me.

"Me either" I realized. "What the fuck was that?" I asked after hearing something break in the living room. I could hear Mickey and Lip yelling. "Stay here" I said to Mandy, walking out into the living room. I dont think I have ever been so shocked.

"Theres the other fag" Terry spat at me. I tried to look for Mickey but I couldnt see him, and didnt want to risk moving since Terry had a gun. Lip was on the couch with another gun pointed to his face by one of Terrys brothers.

"When did you get out?" I asked him, feeling confident for some reason.

"Today you fucking faggot. Wheres Mandy?" he spat.

"Stay there" I yelled to Mandy. Terrys eyes got wide, shocked I would test him. "Shes not coming out when theres guns" I added shortly.

"She grew up with guns you fucking idiot" he laughed back.

"Shes not going to be around guns while shes pregnant" I said, staring him straight in the eyes. His face dropped. He turned around to point the gun at Lip, knowing they were together. "It was me" I yelled at him. The next second I was pushed up against the wall with his hand squeezing my throat.

"Let him go!" I could hear Lip yell from the couch. BAM! Terrys brother pistol whipped him.

"Your gonna fucking pay for this" Terry spat. I heard the bedroom door open.

"Let him go Dad" Mandy ordered, with tears in her eyes. She had a gun pointed at him, just like last time. He turned his head and I could see his eyes looking her up and down, staring at her stomach. "Get out" she ordered again. Terry dropped me, turning to Mandy.

"You wont do it" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Dont make me" she said in the same tone.

"I did good with you" he said smiling at her. I wanted to kill him for looking at her like that. He turned around, and signaled to his brother to follow. They walked out. I ran forward and caught Mandy as she collapsed, crying so hard she couldnt breathe.

"Its okay, its okay" I whispered into her hair while I rocked her back and forth.

"Oh my god! Lip and Mickey!" she said suddenly, standing up and running to the living room. I followed her and when we saw Mickey we both stopped, so shocked we lost our breath. Mickey was laying on the floor motionless in a pool of blood with a knife in his side. I dropped to my knees next to him.

"Call an ambulance" I mumbled, not being able to catch my breath. She didnt move. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She got up and ran to the phone, screaming and crying into the phone. "Mick" I cried into his chest. I could hear Mandy talking to Lip.

"Hes okay" she told me, relieved. We heard the sirens. Mandy ran to open the door and before I knew it they were lifting Mickey up onto a stretcher.

"Dont take him" I whispered, panicking. "No-NO DONT TAKE HIM!" I yelled. Mandy grabbed my arm, trying to calm him down. "I cant lose him" I cried as they strapped him in. They started to move to the ambulance, picking up the stretcher as they went down the steps. I followed and climbed into the back of the ambulance, holdind his hand and crying. It was an unspoken agreement that Mandy would stay with Lip.

"Drive faster! Were losing him!" the paramedic yelled.


	30. I never told you Part thirty

"Ian" Mandy whispered as she shook me awake. "I got you some coffee" she added as I sat up. I had been sleeping awkwardly on one of the hospital chairs in Mickeys room. "Anything since ive been gone?" she asked, sitting down next to me. I shook my head. It had been a week. "Lips gonna bring us a change of clothes." I know shes trying to get me out of this slum, but I really just want to lay here with him and wait until he wakes up. Its been a week since ive heard his voice.

"Okay" I mumbled. I looked over at Mickey, laying in the bed with his eyes was hooked up to about a dozen machines. If he was awake he would hate this.

"Hey, look at me" Mandy said, holding my hand. "Hes gonna wake up" she whispered softly. I walked over and sat in the chair by his bed. The same chair I have sat in for the last week, never leaving his side. There was a bathroom in the room and I had Mandy bring me food from the cafeteria so I would never have to leave.

"The doctor came in" I told her. "He said he isnt making any progress."

"Yeah well hes a dick" she said shortly. She was right, he was a fucking prick. I caught him staring at Mandy's boobs over a dozen times, which is why I made her wear a sweatshirt.

"Thats not the point. Hes not getting better" I said with a hint of annoynce in my voice.

"Hey guys" Lip said as he walked in. "I brought some clothes." He handed me a new sweatshirt but I refused to change out of the one I was wearing. It was the one Mickey had worn to bed the night before everything happened. It was the only way I could sleep. "How is he?" he asked stupidly.

"How the fuck do you think hes doing?" I spat at him.

"Sorry.." he mumbled.

"Ready to go?" Mandy asked after throwing on a sweatshirt. They were going downstairs to her doctors appointment. He nodded.

"Try to eat something" Lip said to me. I hadnt eaten in days. They left and I grabbed Mickeys hand.

"Hey Mick, its just us" I whispered to him. "Mands went to her appointment, shes gonna find out if its a boy or a girl." The doctor told me to talk to him so ive been telling him everything I could think of. "I slept like shit again." I hated this. I rested my head on the bed and fell asleep, holding his hand.

"Ian" Mandy whispered into my ear and kissing my cheek. I looked up and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good news?" I asked. She was holding holding Lips hand.

"ITS A GIRL!" she yelled. I forced a smile and hugged them both.

"Im happy for you" I said, trying to sound happy. It just came out like I was jealous, which I was. They were so happy.

"We were gonna get something to eat, do you want to come?" Mandy asked sweetly, but already knowing the answer. I shook my head. "Should I bring something back?" she asked. I shrugged. She looked at Lip like she didnt know what to do.

"Call us if you change your mind okay?" Lip told me. I just stared at Mickey. After a few hesitant moments they walked out.

"Wake up" I whispered to him. He didnt move. "Wake up" I said a little louder. I couldnt take this anymore. "WAKE UP!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. Nothing.

"Uh, is everything okay in here?" a nurse asked as she walked in. I put my hands over my face and cried.

"Hes my brother, I got it" I heard Debbie say as she pushed passed the nurse and closing the door.

"Debs? How did you get here?" I asked standing up.

"I took the El. Here, your favorite soup" she said as she handed me a warm container.

"You took the El alone? Debbie its seven at night! Does Fiona know your gone?" I asked reaching for my phone.

"I was worried about you" she said looking at my swollen eyes. She looked at Mickey. "Can he hear me?" she asked. I shrugged. She walked over to him and held his hand. "Hi Mickey, its Debbie. Everyones waiting for you to wake up." I sat down on the chair and she looked at me. "Do you love him?" she asked. I wasnt expecting that. I looked at him. He looked so peaceful.

"Yeah, I do." She came and sat next to me.

"Tell him" she said simply.

"What?" I asked her.

"If you love him you have to tell him. Even if he doesnt say it back. He has to know how you feel." She called Fiona after that, and she came to pick her up. I nodded when she asked me if I had been eating and sleeping. She asked me to come home but she knew I wouldnt. After they left I sat on the seat and looked at him.

"You know I love you. Right?" I whispered, scared he would wake up and threaten to rip my tongue out of my head. I stood up and layed on my side on the bed, holding his hand and resting my head on his pillow so we were touching. I started to fall asleep, listening to the sound of his heartbeat on the monitor. I felt pressure on my hand, but ignored it. Wait, I felt pressure on my hand! "Mick?" I asked, looking at him.

"I love you too."


	31. I never told you Part thirty-one

"Mick" I stuttered lamely. I couldn't even think straight. He grinned his crooked smile.

"I finally say it and that's all I get? Get over here" he said, grabbing the collar of my sweatshirt and pulling me down so our noses were touching. "I" he said as he kissed my nose. "Love" he said kissing the space between my nose and lips. "You" he smiled, finally kissing my lips. We kissed slowly and softly, his hands in my hair and mine on his chest.

"You scared the shit out of me" I whispered into his neck as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah try getting stabbed, its not exactly fun" he teased. "Where is he?" he asked, getting suddenly serious.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him. Mands has been staying at my house just in case he came back." He nodded, I knew he was trying to suppress his anger.

"How is she?" he asked, like he felt guilty for leaving her alone for a week.

"Shes happy, really. They had their doctor appointment today" I told him with a smile. "Its a girl."

"I'm gonna have a niece" he smiled sleepily, his eyes starting to close.

"Shit I should get the nurse" I said starting to get up. He grabbed my arm.

"Not yet, just lay with me" he said as he kissed my cheek. I Iayed next to him for a few hours before I got up quietly to get the nurse. She was surprised and asked me how I got him to wake up. I just shrugged, wanting it to be our secret. Well and Debbie's. While her and the doctor checked on him I called Mandy.

"Hey Mands" I said, trying to sound as depressed as I was before.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked me.

"He's awake" I said simply.

"Aw i'm sorry. Wait-what?" she shrieked.

"He's up! Get your ass over here!" I laughed. She screamed and hung up. When I turned around the doctor and nurse were staring at me. "What? I mean, uh, how is he?" I asked. Mickey couldn't stop smiling at me.

"His side is healing nicely, and so is everything else. However, he is going to have to stay on bed rest for a few weeks. We don't want the stitches tearing." Mickey winked at me. Pervert.

"Ill make sure he stays in bed" I tried to say seriously. It didn't work. After a few glances between the nurse and doctor they walked out. "Your an asshole" I laughed going to sit by Mickey.

"I couldn't help it, I miss you" he smiled, grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Damn I like this new you" I teased.

"Just wait" he winked. I was going to have a witty response but Mandy walked in.

"Mick!" she said with tears in her eyes. He held out his arms, knowing a hug was coming. She cried in his arms for a few minutes.

"Hey Mickey" Lip said awkwardly from the door.

"Thanks for taking care of her" he replied, surprisingly nice. Lip smiled a little.

"So Mick, we've been talking" Mandy said shyly. Mickey looked around at us, knowing he was going to hate this. "Were gonna stay at the Gallagher's, Fiona already said it was okay."

"Why?" he asked with his eyes wide.

"Do you really want to chance Terry coming back?" I said sternly. He squeezed my hand.

"Fine" he mumbled.


	32. I never told you Part thirty-two

"You guys make yourselves at home, okay? Okay bye guys I gotta get to work. Thanks for watching Liam" Fiona said as she walked out the front door. Mickey had been in the hospital for a week recovering and Fiona had borrowed Kev's car to pick us up and drop us off.

"Jesus man, she can talk" Mickey said, as I helped him lower himself onto the couch.

"Yeah you kinda get used to it" I told him as I sat next to him with Liam on my lap.

"Wheres Mandy?" he asked me, looking around.

"Still asleep" I answered. He gritted his teeth, knowing she was with Lip. "Its fine" I whispered as I kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and I kept going.

"Woa there!" Lip said from halfway down the stairs. "Lets control ourselves in front of the two year old" he joked, picking him up.

"Fuck off" I said as Mickey blushed. He still hated Lip.

"Mickey, Mands wants you" Lip called from the kitchen where he was giving Liam some juice. I helped him up the stairs as he yelled at me that he didnt need help.

"Mands?" I knocked on her door. She opened it and hugged Mickey.

"Hey! Sorry I was gonna be up when you got here" she said as she threw on a sweatshirt. It was almost too tight for her stomach.

"Hey, can you and Lip watch Liam for a little? The doctor told him to get some rest right away and I need to shower" I asked her. She smiled at us and walked downstairs.

"Can you be anymore obvious?" he asked me as we walked into my room.

"Just shut up and take your clothes off" I said as I closed the door. My clothes were off quickly but I had to help Mickey with his shirt since his stitches were still new. I kissed him softly and led him to the bed. Once we were laying down I got rougher, biting slightly on his lip. He moaned and I moved down to his neck, then his chest, his stomach, and his hard erection.

"Say it again" I said quietly as I layed my head on his chest.

"Say what?" he teased. I punched his arm jokingly. "Fine, I love you" he said sweetly as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you too" I said looking up at him.

"You better" he teased. "What time is it?" he asked. I looked at my alarm clock. Shit, the kids are out of school. They should be home soon.

"Come on, we gotta get dressed" I said as I helped him up.

"Do they know? Like, about us?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I think so, I just don't think they get it yet" I said. I mean, how do you tell your little siblings your fucking the neighborhood bad boy? "You said us" I realized, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah" he smiled, standing up and taking the shirt I was handing him. _*Knock knock knock*_

"Come in" I called, buckling my pants. "Oh hey Debs" I said as she hugged me.

"Hi! Hi Mickey im glad your better" she said sweetly.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"I was gonna make some sandwiches, do you guys want some?" she asked us.

"Yeah sure, we'll be down in a sec. Okay?" I said as she walked out. "I just remembered something Mick."

"What?" he asked.

"What are we gonna do about Josh?" I asked, scared for his reaction.


	33. I never told you Part thirty-three

"Come on guys its almost on" Fiona yelled into the kitchen as she sat on the couch next to Mickey.

"I got the popcorn" Debbie said as she walked in and sat on the other side of him.

"Got the beer" Lip said walking in and sitting next to Mandy. I was leaning against the wall watching Mickey interact with the girls.

"No no no you have to put salt on the popcorn Debs!" he said, laughing with Fiona. He had been here for two weeks and it was going great. I think my family actually liked him.

"We got the pizza" V said as she walked in with Kev.

"Yes!" Mandy squealed as Lip grabbed her a slice. He had been waiting on her hand and foot ever since they found out it was a girl. I think he realized that it was actually happening, he was going to be a dad.

"Hurry guys its on!" Carl said as he sat on the floor by Mickeys feet. They got along so well it was scary. Mickey looked over at me and smiled, he knew I was watching him. I smiled back. We were watching some fight Kev and Lip had been talking about all week. After a few minutes I went into the kitchen to grab a beer, since I hadnt grabbed one before.

"Stalker" Mickey said from the doorway. I turned around and he was smiling at me with his hands in his pockets.

"You like it" I smiled back, handing him a beer.

"This is fun" he said, looking back into the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked, not sure if he was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, its cool how everyone does shit together" he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"They like you" I told him. I could see him try to hide his excitement.

"They tell you that?" he asked.

"Nah, I can just tell" I smiled at him. "Come here" I said bringing him next to the fridge where nobody could see us. I kissed him on the lips, holding his face with my hands. "Im proud of you." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever" he said kissing me again. "Come on, Debs is waiting for the salt" he said grabbing it and walking back into the living room. I could see him pour some in and laugh with Debbie over something she said.

"Do we need milk?" Mickey asked as we walked in the store. I checked the list Mandy had given us.

"Yeah, grab two" I said as I pushed the cart.

"Well well well, if it isnt the two fags." I looked up to see Terry carrying a pack of beer. I looked over at Mickey and he was frozen. "You fags playin house?" he laughed to himself. We didnt move, we couldnt. People were walking past and staring.

"Leave us alone" Mickey mumbled. I looked at him like he was crazy. Terrys smile dropped.

"Or what?" he said taking a step towards us. Mickey scoffed. I have no idea where this confidence is coming from.

"Youve already put me in the hospital, raped your own fucking daughter, and had some whore rape me! Dont you think youve done enough? Fucking christ just leave us alone!" he yelled. I could see one of the workers on the phone, probably with the cops.

"You lower your fucking mouth" Terry muttered, looking around. His face was red and I knew he was going to explode soon, whether he was in public or not.

"Or what? Are you going to stab me again? Or sneak into Mandys room and pretend shes mom?" Mickey spat back. Terry started towards Mickey but I got inbetween them.

"Fucking fag" he yelled in my face.

"So what if I am?" I asked simply. The fact that I wasnt cowering with fear was pissing him off.

"Your a fucking disgrace you fucki-" BAM! I turned around to see Mickey holding his fist. Terry was on the ground holding his bloody nose.

"Lets go" Mickey said as he grabbed my hand. We ran until we were out of breath. "Fuck!" he yelled as he brushed his hands through his hair. "This is bad, this is really bad. Hes gonna come after us. SHIT! He knows were staying at your house" he said as paced back and forth. We looked at eachother and booked it for my house. He was not going to hurt us anymore.


	34. I never told you Part thirty-four

"Guys get down here!" I yelled as soon as I got into the house. Mickey was locking the deadbolt and looking out the window nervously.

"What the hell? Ian whats wrong?" Lip yelled as he ran down the stairs, with Mandy close behind him.

"Wheres everyone?" I asked as I ran towards the back door and locked it.

"Fi's at work, the kids are at school, and Mands just put Liam down for a nap. Why?" he asked, getting impatient.

"We ran into Terry at the store. Mickey and him were yelling back and forth and Mickey hit him" I said as I joined Mickey looking out the window.

"Shit" Mandy and Lip said at the same time.

"Ill call Fi" Lip said, walking upstairs to grab his phone.

"Mick!" Mandy said to him, reaching to touch his arm. He jerked back.

"Jesus Mands!" he said as he grabbed her arm and led her to the stairs. "Take Liam in Lips room and lock the door."

"Mickey if he comes here im the only one who will be able to get him to calm down!" she said, trying to talk some sense into him. His face got red with anger, knowing it was true.

"No. Go upstairs. Now" he ordered. She looked at me like "talk some sense into him" and I nodded. She gave him a dirty look and stomped upstairs.

"Mick" I started.

"No. We dont have time for the "treat your sister like you want to be treated" speech. Hes not getting anywhere near her again" he said as he pushed past me and grabbed a beer. "Where do you keep the guns?" he asked.

"We dont have guns" I said. He looked at me like I was on crack.

"You live here, and dont have guns? Fuck Ian!" he said as he walked upstairs. I followed him.

"We can call Tony and ask him to stay out front. If your dad comes he'll be armed, Tony will put him in jail" I said. He turned around abruptly and got in my face.

"Do you not get it? He will do anything to anyone who gets in his way! You think he gives a shit if he kills a cop? Or one of your siblings? No." He turned around and walked into our room, grabbing his bag and going through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I sat on the bed.

"Looking for my knife. Shit, Carl" he said as he lifted up Carls mattress, finding his knife.

"Why do you need that?" He had that look in his eyes, like no matter what anyone said he was going to do what he had in mind.

"I have to kill him before he kills me" he said with no expression.

"Mickey you'll get caught!" More like, he will kill you before you can muster up the courage. He walked over and stood in front of me.

"What would you do if Frank touched Debs?" he asked seriously. I refused to let myself think about it.

"Id kill him" I muttered, knowing that was the answer he was expecting.

"Exactly. Come here" he said grabbing my hands and pulling me up. "I have to do this, okay?" he said, still holding my hands.

"Can I at least back you up?" I asked, knowing this was going to happen. He shook his head.

"You think I would really let you go anywhere near him?" he said like I was crazy. "Kiss me" he whispered, looking at my lips. I did. "I love you" he said slowly, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too" I said, trying not to worry. He kissed me again and walked out.


	35. I never told you Part thirty-five

"Mands" I said knocking on her and Lips bedroom door. After a few minutes the door opened.

"She said she was with you" Lip said with a worried expression. Shit. "Ill try to call her" he said grabbing his phone, but knowing she wouldnt pick up.

"Ill call Mick" I said dialing his number. I heard his phone ring from the bedroom. Shit. "Maybe he caught her and is walking her back" I told him, doubting it but wanting to make him feel better. We both knew what she was planning on doing. Lets just hope Mickey got there first.

Mickeys POV

He deserves it. Who cares if hes my dad? Hes never acted like it. He hurt Mandy and he hurt Ian. He deserves to be killed. I know hes at home, sitting on his fat ass watching TV and drinking a beer. I just have to get in without him noticing, grab one of the hundreds of guns we have, and shoot him. I really wanted to take a few shots first but I couldnt chance being sloppy. I just wanted to get this over with and go back to Ian. I can see the house, my nerves are going crazy. I opened the gate slowly and crept around back. I looked in the back window and could see the back of his head. He was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands, I knew it. I turned the handle, it was unlocked. I stepped in quietly, keeping my eyes on him. The TV was loud and he was laughing at some infomercial. I tried to think of where the closest gun was, probably in the pantry. I leaned down and walked slowly to the pantry, thank god it was already open. I bent down and reached for the closest gun.

"I knew youd try this" I heard from behind me. I turned slowly and saw him standing in the doorway, a gun pointed at me. I stood up.

"Yeah well, you get what you deserve" I said, reaching in my pocket slowly for my knife.

"I wouldnt do that" he laughed, knowing my plan. Shit. He walked forward, the gun now touching my forehead. "Now your gonna get what you deserve, fag." I looked around, hoping to find a way out. Its hopeless. I heard a gun click.

"Get away from him" Mandy said from the doorway, with a gun pointed right at his head. He laughed and turned towards her.

"Couldnt stay away, huh?" he said, winking at her. She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the trigger. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" he laughed. I looked at Mandy, trying to tell her to get out of here. She wouldnt look. BAM!

_Ians POV_

"I cant just sit here anymore" Lip said as he stood up and looked out the window again. We had been sitting in the living room for an hour now, waiting for them to come back.

"He told me to wait here" I said with no expression. I couldnt think about anything but him walking in the door. He had too.

"What if they need help?" Lip asked. He was a mess. Pacing back and forth and constantly running his hands through his hair. "Did you hear that?" he asked as he stood still. I did hear something, it was like something slamming. Like the gate was slamming. The gate was slamming! We both stood up as Mickey and Mandy walked in, blood on their clothes and faces.

"Mick!" I gasped as I ran towards him and hugging him too tightly. He was hugging me just as tight. I looked over and saw Mandy standing still, her eyes looking straight ahead as Lip tried to talk to her.

"She shot him" he whispered in my ear. I let go of Mickey and walked towards her.

"Mands?" I asked her softly, reaching out to hold her hand. She flinched when I touched her. "Its okay" I told her, wrapping her into a hug. She collapsed onto me and started bawling, barely able to breath. I ran my hands through her hair as I rocked her back and forth. I looked at Mickey and he was trying not to cry. He turned around and walked upstairs. "Mands, Lips gonna take you upstairs okay?" I said as I stood up and followed him. When I looked back Lip was holding her.

"Why didnt you watch her?" Mickey said angrily as soon as I walked in.

"She tricked us" I said defensively. He put his hands over his face and breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

"Hes dead. She killed him. Hes fucking dead" he mumbled over and over again. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. We sat down and I held him while he cried, his head on my chest.

"Its okay" I soothed as I rubbed his back. He looked up and kissed me.

"He cant get in the way anymore" he said softly, pushing me back and laying down with me.

"Its just us" I said as he fell asleep.


	36. I never told you Part thirty-six

"She wont get out of bed" Lip told us as he leaned against our bedroom door. We had been sleeping for hours but we knew we had to deal with the body.

"Im not letting her go back there" Mickey said as he lit a joint. I took it away from him and he rolled his eyes. Im not letting him drown himself in weed and alcohol like I know he wants to.

"Okay so whats the plan?" I asked, ignoring the dirty look he was giving me. He shrugged, god he was in a mood.

"Get rid of it and dont get caught" he said like I was stupid. I looked at Lip, ignaling him to give us a minute. He nodded and walked out.

"You gonna stop being a dick anytime soon?" I asked him. He stood up and grabbed the joint off the dresser and lit it, inhaling deeply.

"Forigve me if im not extra fucking cheerful right now, I just watched my sister kill my dad" he said.

"So you treat me like shit?" I asked him. He sat next to me on the bed and passed me the joint. I took a hit and passed it back.

"Sorry" he mumbled. He was still getting used to the whole "admitting your wrong" thing. "She shouldnt have been there" he thought out loud. I held his hand and nodded.

"I would have stopped her" I told him. He kissed my hand.

"I know. Ready to take care of this?" he asked, standing up and changing his clothes. I answered by doing the same.

"Shit" Lip said as we all three stood over Terrys body. Mickey turned away and drank out of the vodka bottle he had found on the counter. I put my hand on his waist to remind him I was there for him.

"Come on, lets get him into the van" he mumbled. We had Lip ask Kev to borrow the van from the Alibi but we had to have it back in a few hours. We picked him up and brought him through the back door and into the van.

"Ill be right back, wait here" Mickey said as he ran back into the house. Lip and I exchanged an uneasy glance as we covered Terry with a blanket and waited in the car. A few minutes later Mickey got in the van and told Lip to drive. We drove into the woods and stopped when we figured we were far enough in.

"Here" Mickey pointed to the ground as he grabbed a shovel. Lip and I helped him dig until the hole was deep enough for the body. We carried the body from the van and dropped it into the hole. Lip grabbed for his shovel but Mickey stopped him. "Wait" he said, staring at Terry. Before I could stop him he was on top of Terry punching him in the face over and over and over again. There were tears running down his face and he was yelling as he hit him. I jumped in and held him back.

"Its okay, its okay" I whispered to him as I rocked him back and forth, him laying on my chest crying. I nodded to Lip and he started filling the hole. "Its okay" I said again. He was holding me tightly as I rubbed his back. After he calmed down I walked him to the van. "Stay here, okay?" I said as I kissed his forehead. He nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on the seat. I went back to Lip and we filled the hole without saying a word. He had never seen Mickey like that and I knew he was shocked. We finished and got back in the car. Mickey was asleep in the back and I sat next to him, putting his head on my lap. Lip dropped us off at home before returning the car to Kev. After tucking Mickey in, since he was so exhausted, I went to check on Mandy.

"Hey" she said quietly as I walked in her and Lips room. I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Its done" I told her. She nodded. "Im proud of you." She smiled weakly as a tear fell down her cheek.


	37. I never told you Part thirty-seven

"Come on! We have to get there before it gets too packed!" Debbie yelled up the stairs as I grabbed a stack of towels.

"I got Liam" Mickey said as he held him. We had promised Debbie we would take her, Liam, and Carl swimming today. "Carl, lets go" he said as he peered into the room.

"Ready" Carl said with a guilty smile. Mickey looked at him then at me.

"Empty your bag" he said, noticing the backpack he was wearing. Carl rolled his eyes and pulled out a slingshot and a bag of small rocks. "Not happening" he said, pointing to the room. Carl rolled his eyes and put them back in the room.

"Nice" I smiled as we slapped hands. He was getting good at living here. We met Debbie downstairs where she was finishing up the sandwhiches she made us. "Ready Debs?" I asked as I grabbed one. She nodded as she grabbed her bag. We got everything and walked to the pool, having to yell at Carl several times to stop throwing things at cars. Since it was the middle of winter we went to the indoor pool.

"No drowning anyone" Mickey said to Debbie and Carl as they ran off. We laughed as we got in the pool, Mickey holding Liam and him squealing when his feet got wet. Liam got tired after a while so he slept in my arms as I sat on a lounge chair while Mick swam with the kids. I was laughing at Debbie pushing him over when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around to look and my heart sunk. I looked back at Mickey but he wasnt looking.

"Leave. Now" I said, standing up and pointing towards the exit.

"I know your mad, just let me explain!"

"Your dead to me. Leave me alone" I spat at him. He was walking backwards, facing me, as I led him into the hallway where Mickey couldnt see.

"Dont you care what happened to me?" Josh asked.

"No." Liam was waking up in my arms and I knew Mickey would come looking for me soon. "I cant deal with this right now. You need to leave." His eyes were pleading.

"Please Ian, I have nowhere to go" he begged, reaching out and touching my arm. I knew I shouldve moved my arm, but I didnt. "My parents kicked me out. Apparently running off to Vegas for a month and then coming back 'isnt acceptable". He leaned against the wall and slowly looked me up and down.

"Dont do that" I said repositioning Liam, who had fallen back asleep.

"Cant help it" he said with his stupid grin.

"Ian?" I turned around and Debbie was looking from me to Josh with a confused expression.

"Jesus Debs you scared me. Ill be right there" I said to her, hoping she wouldnt say anything to Mick. She nodded and walked back. "Why cant you live with Ned?" I asked, clearly jealous even though I shouldnt be.

"He met a guy in Vegas, left me" he said reaching out and tracing his finger slowly up and down my arm. We locked eyes for a few seconds. "Theres your que" he said with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked him, still recovering from the intense look we had shared.

"Hey Mickey" he said in response. Of course he had that stupid cocky grin on his face. I turned around, dreading what I would see. He was holding Debbies hand and Carl was next to them. He scoffed and walked past me, the kids following awkwardly behind.

"Thanks a lot" I mumbled to Josh, chasing after them while trying to balance a whining Liam. The walk back was quiet and awkward, nobody talking.

"Showers first" Mickey told the kids as we walked in the house. I went upstairs to change Liams diaper and he followed, leaning against the doorway. "What did he want?" he asked quietly.

"Ned left him in Vegas and his parents kicked him out. Needed a place to stay" I said, putting Liam in his crib and tucking him in.

"What did you tell him?" We walked into our room and I changed into sweats as he sat on the bed.

"That I was with you" I told him honestly. He nodded.

"Okay" he said simply. I turned around and looked at him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay" he smiled. I stood in front of him and bent down, kissing him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. After a few minutes I got up and went to take a shower.

Mickeys POV

Once Ian closed the bathroom door I grabbed my phone and looked through the contacts. Sebastian.

"Hey man, I got some buisness for you. Member the Josh guy I told you about? Yeah, Ill meet you tomorrow with the money. Alright, bye.


	38. I never told you Part thirty-eight

"Why are you up so early?" I asked sleepily, laying on the bed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was bent over looking for clothes on the floor.

"Got some shit to do" he said as he dropped his towel. I looked him up and down and smiled at him. He got dressed quickly and walked out, mumbling a goodbye. What the hell is his problem?

_Mickeys POV_

"Hey man" I said to the shaggy haired guy under the El. Sebastian turned around and smiled.

"Hey Mickey" he said shyly. He's always had a crush on me but after one drunk night together I ignored him. He just wasnt my type. "So you sure about this?" he asked as I lit a cigarette.

"Ha, im positive" I scoffed. He nodded and looked at the ground awkwardly. I reached in my pocket and gave him the money I had been saving up for awhile. When he reached out to grab it our hands touched and he blushed. Okay he was a little cute, but nothing like Ian. His dark hair was shoulder length and flippy, he had dark green eyes, and he was tall and lanky. He shoved the money in his jean pockets and got out his phone.

"This is him right?" he asked, showing me the picture. It was of Josh at the store buying lube. I could feel my face turning red with anger.

"Yes" I said with gritted teeth. I dont know why but the sight of Sebastian chewing nervously on his lower lip was really turning me on. I pushed him up against the wall hard and pushed my lips against his. I heard him moan as he kissed me back.

"Stop" I heard him mumble against my lips. I pulled back.

"What? Why?" What the hell he has wanted me since seventh grade and now hes rejecting me?

"What about Ian?" This guys really pissing me off. I throw myself at him and he asks about Ian? Fuck him.

"Just fucking do what I paid you to do" I said as I righted my shirt and stormed off. I could hear him yelling after me but I walked faster. I walked to the Kash and Grab and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. "Add it to my tab" I gritted through my teeth as I walked out, Kash staring after me. I had finished it by the time I got back to the Gallagher house. The kids werent even awake yet and thats good cause I reaked of booze. I climbed the stairs and slammed open the door accidently.

"What the fuck!" Ian said as he jumped out of bed. He looked me up and down and grabbed the bottle from me, setting it on the dresser. "Sleep it off. Fiona cant see you like this" he said as he grabbed my arm and lef me to the bed. The alcohol was getting to my head and I couldnt control myself.

_Ians POV_

Great this is just what I need, a drunk Mickey. I tried to lead him to the bed but he grabbed my waist and kissed my neck.

"No, Mick come on the kids are gonna be up soon. Go to bed" I ordered. I really didnt feel like dealing with his shit right now. He plopped down on the bed and I took off his shoes. He pulled me down next to him and put his head next to mine.

"Paybacks a bitch" he mumbled before falling asleep.

"What?" I asked him, suddenly extremely awake. I shook him but he refused to wake up.

_Mickeys POV_

Ha, keep shaking me. Im not gonna tell you what I meant. Ill wake up sober and tell you I dont remember saying that. Thats what you get for putting me through this.


	39. I never told you Part thirty-nine

"Hand me the tequila" Mickey said as we watched TV. It was the day after Cinco de Mayo and Kev had left over a few bottles. Lip and Fi were both in bed with hangovers after partying to hard the night before and Mandy was always tired lately.

"Is there a please anywhere in that sentence?" I asked with an edge to my voice. Ever since he had come home drunk the week before he had been really distant.

"Fuck it I'll get it myself" he said with the same attitude. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. I followed him and grabbed the bottle from his hands. "What the fuck!" he yelled as I took it.

"You gonna explain why your being a dick all of a sudden?" I asked, trying to meet his eyes. He was looking at the ground with a hard expression.

"Fuck off" he said as he pushed past me, heading upstairs.

"Oh here's a surprise, running away from your problems" I yelled after him. He turned around fast and was in my face.

"Maybe I'm just sick of dealing with all your shit" he seethed through his teeth. I was taken aback.

"My shit? Didn't we just bury your dad?" I yelled in his face. He scoffed and walked upstairs, fucking prick. A few minutes later he walked back downstairs and pushed past me, walking out the back door. Great, now he's gonna go get into trouble. I walked upstairs and laid down on the bed. _Ring ring ring_. I looked around to see his phone laying on the nightstand. Im not answering his phone, that's wrong. It rang again a few minutes later. Then again. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Mick you gotta get down here! Shit went down and there were guns and-" I hung up. Who the hell is this Sebastian guy and why is he calling him Mick? Only I call him that. Shit, did he say guns? What is Mickey doing around guns? He said he stopped with all of that! I got up and put my jacket on, walking out of the house and to the place where I knew he was.

"What the fuck do you want now?" he asked leaning against the crumpled brick wall and drinking from the tequila bottle. I tossed his phone to him and he sloppily caught it.

"Sebastian called. Needed his 'Mick' to come help him" I said with attitude. He looked up at me with a guilty face. "You fuck him?" I asked throwing rocks at the wall.

"It's not like that" he said quietly. I turned around to look at him.

"What's it like?" The bottle of tequila was almost gone.

"Its business" he mumbled in the bottle, taking another sip.

"You told me you were done with that shit, that you wanted to get better" I said, trying to meet his eyes. He shrugged. "What's going on?" I asked him. He put his head between his knees and coughed a few times. "Mickey!" His head snapped up at me using his full name and not his nickname.

"I'm taking care of something that needs to be taken care of. It's fine." He finished off the bottle and threw it across the room.

"Might wanna call him, he sounded worried" I said as I walked away. I walked to the Kash and Grab and went straight to the back room where the good alcohol was kept.

"Ian?" I heard from the doorway. I turned around while chugging the vodka I found. Kash was standing there looking worried. "You okay?" he added. I nodded and pushed past him. He put his arm out to stop me. His hand touched my arm and he kept it there, looking at me. "I missed you" he said quietly. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. This was too much, I needed to drink. It was cold but I didn't care. I sat under the El and drank the whole bottle. After finishing it I laid on the ground and let the alcohol go to my head. After a few minutes I stood up and started walking. I have to meet this Sebastian.


	40. I never told you Part fourty

"Wheres Sebastian?" I slurred. The guy looked me up and down and then walked away. What a dick.

"You coming?" he asked like I was stupid. I stumbled behind, walking deeper and deeper into a junk yard. "Sebastian, got a visitor" he said before plopping down on an old couch and lighting a cigarette. Looking around there were about a dozen guys hanging out in the middle of several piles of crushed cars. A lanky boy with shaggy brown hair turned around and smiled when he saw me. He walked up and passed me the lit cigarette he was holding. I took it and inhaled, confused.

"Was wondering when you were gonna scope me out" he laughed, walking over to another broken couch and motioning for me to sit down. I did and took another drag. "Let me guess, that was you who answered the phone and now your here to figure out why im calling Mickey" he said, more of a statement than a question. I nodded. "Mickey came with me with a business offer" he said as he reached for the cigarette. I gave it to him and waited, expecting more. "Thats it" he said.

"Bullshit" I slurred a little too loudly. Some of the boys turned, looking to see if there was a problem. Sebastian gave them the okay and they turned back to what they were doing. "You called him Mick" I added.

"Ive known him for a while" he said like it was no big deal. To me it was a big deal so his attitude was just pissing me off.

"Did anything happen?" I asked, not quite knowing if he was gay. He looked down awkwardly and inhaled deeply on his cigarette. "What the fuck does that mean?" I said loudly. He looked at me then behind him, looking to see if anyone could hear.

"He was just trying to get back at you-" he started. Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of him punching him in the face. Before he could react the rest of the gusy were pushing me off of him. They went to hit me back but Sebastian told them to stop. "Let him go, its fine" he said as he wiped the blood from his lip. They looked at him confused but walked away anyways.

"What did you do?" I asked him, trying to hold back my anger. I knew if I hit him again his friends wouldnt be so understanding. He wiped his lip again and shrugged.

"We kissed, but I stopped him" he said. "I knew he was only doing it to get back at you" he added. I started pacing and he reached out to touch my arm.

"Dont touch me" I muttered as I moved out of his reach. He exhaled loudly and ran his hands through his hair.

"You know, I couldve kept going" he said with an edge to his voice. I knew I was being a dick but what does he expect?

"Just stay the fuck away from him" I said as I walked away. I was almost to the exit of the junk yard when he caught up with me. "What do you want?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Might wanna watch out for your little boyfriend" he said with a smirk. I turned around and got in his face.

"Stay away from Mickey" I said, our foreheads practically touching. He laughed and walked away.

"Not Mickey" he said as he turned the corner. What the hell was that? It wasnt until I was walking up the front steps of the house that I realized he meant Josh.

"Where were you?" I asked when he walked in. He jumped slightly, not expecting me to be awake. It was three in the morning and he smelled like booze. He rolled his eyes and unzipped his jacket.

"Why does it matter?" he asked with an edge. I shrugged.

"Just wondering whether you were kissing another guy or paying to have one killed" I spat at him. He stopped undressing and looked at me, clearly shocked.

"Who told you that?"

"I met Sebastian, he's pretty cute. Bet you were pissed when he told you no" I said standing up and walking towards him. We locked eyes as I walked closer. I grabbed his waist and put my forehead on his. "Were even" I said simply. He looked down at my lips and nodded. With that one simple movement we were okay again. He led me to the bed while kissing my neck, his hands unbuckling my jeans. Before we could go any further I stopped him. "Call it off" I ordered. He rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing his phone. After a few seconds of texting he put his phone back down and jumped on me, smiling ear to ear.

"Now shut up and fuck me" he moaned into my ear.


	41. I never told you Part forty-one

Living in the Milkovich house was surprisingly calm. No screaming kids or nosey sisters, just four teenagers laying around and getting high. I have been here for three days and im actually having fun. I can tell Mick is happy too, just still getting used to people around him knowing he's gay. Mandy is being great with it though, being casual and trying her best not to smile when she catches us holding hands or staring at eachother. God I never thought Mickey and I would get to this point. Its like were actually a couple, but we havent left the house yet. I know I should be grateful for him trying so hard and being somewhat comfortable in his house, but I want to show him off. I want to be able to walk down the street holding his hand, and when people give us dirty looks he tells them to "stop staring at his boyfriend." Okay, I know that is never going to happen.

"Pizza or chinese?" Lip asked, pausing the movie. I looked at Mick and he shrugged, too high to care. "Mands?" She laughed and kissed his neck, she was adorable when she was high. I loved seeing her happy.

"We had pizza yesterday, make it chinese. Need help getting it?" I anwsered for them both. Lip looked in his wallet and laughed, ha, like he was actually going to pay.

"I'll go!" Mandy jumped up, running into her room to put a skirt on. Even though there was no point, her skirt barely covered her lace underwear. Lip and Mandy left to get the food and I went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Want one Mick?" I heard a grunt and guessed that meant yes. When did he not want a beer? I threw it at him and it hit his lap as he lunged forward.

"Jesus Gallagher!" Oops, hit his dick. He got up and pinned me on the couch. "Your gonna pay for that." I loved it when he was rough. I knew what he wanted. I kissed him from his ear to his chin to his lips. "Fuck Gallagher you know how to get me hard" he said moaning. Things were just getting good when we were interuppted by a knock on the door. Fuck. Mickey got up to get it, grabbing his gun and holding it behind his back. God, Mickey with a gun? Cant get better than that.

"Hey Mickey is Ian or Lip here? Its important" a familiar voice said. I got up and went to the door, secretly grabbing Micks gun and putting it on the table behind the door.

"Debs whats wrong?" I asked my younger sister. "Why do you have Liam? What happened to school?" I sounded like Fiona with all the questions.

"Geez Ian it smells like weed in there. Oh, im late for school because nobody could watch Liam. Theres a field trip today and I really want to go so….." she said giving me her "I love you big brother" face. Ah shit.

"Fine, hand him over" I said picking up Liam and kissing his cheek. "Get to school, have fun on your field trip" I added kissing her forehead. Before Mickey could comment I was sitting on the couch with Liam on my lap.

"Woa woa woa woa woa Gallagher what the hell do you plan on doing with that?" he said pointing to Liam.

"You mean my baby brother who has nobody to look after him? Im going to watch him. No, we are going to watch him. Come sit, ill introudce ya." Ha, this was going to be good. He sat down on the corner or the couch like he was scared of a baby. "Dont be a pussy, come here" I said, moving closer to him. Liam was always a happy baby but when he saw Mickey he started reaching towards him to pick him up and giggling.

"What's he doing that for?" Mickey said flinching away. God he was adorable.

"He likes you Mick! Here." I said putting Liam on his lap. He didnt move his arms around him, just sat there without moving, I dont even think he was breathing. Liam was cooing and started playing with the strings on Mickeys hoodie.

"Uh yeah, this is uh-fun. Isnt it time for his nap or something? Yeah I think hes tired." He stammered, trying to get rid of him. This was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I grabbed Mickeys arms and showed him how to hold Liam.

"See, you got it. He likes you." I said smiling. Mickey held up his finger towards Liam and he grabbed Micks finger, holding it. Mickey smiled/laughed and looked at me.

"Hey hes kind of funny. Does he like TV?" Perfect, he was getting into it.

"Ask him, he will anwser you." I said encouraging him.

"Hey buddy, do you like TV? Huh? How about Playboy?" He baby talked to Liam. I laughed, hoping Mickey was joking. He wasnt. "What? Its not like hes going to tell on us!" Oh dear god.

"How about football, he likes that." I said changing the channel. We sat there, Mickey with his arm around me, me leaning against his shoulder, and Liam propped up on Micks lap, watching the game.

"Oh my god am I actually seeing this right now?" Mandy laughed as she walked in with the chinese. I dont think ive ever seen Mickey move so fast. In a matter of seconds Liam was on my lap and he was in the kitchen grabbing a beer. Well, it was great while it lasted. Mandy and Lip took over babysitting while I took a shower and Mick layed in bed. When I got out I layed down next to him and just looked at him. He hated it when I did this.

"What now?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Why cant you be you in front of Lip and Mandy? Their family, they dont care." I knew he was always going to care, but that wasnt going to stop me from complaining about it.

"Can we stop the fag talk and fuck now?" Everytime he got uncomfortable he jumped right to the names and sex. I got up and started putting my clothes on. "Come on dont be like that" he hated being turned down.

"Im sick of you being ashamed of us. Im going home." I mumbled, packing my stuff. After a long pause he stood up and walked towards me. I couldnt read the look in his eyes so I just stood there watching him.

"Mick-" I started, but was quickly interuppted. He cupped my face gently with his hands, leaned forward unsurely, and kissed me lightly on the lips.


	42. Chapter 42

"Come on just a little bit" Mandy whined as Mickey drank a beer.

"You can't drink doofus" he said as he took another drink, finishing it off and smiling at her just to piss her off.

"Ian! You saw that look!" She tattled on him. This was only her third day on bed rest and she was already sick of it.

"Mick don't be an ass" I said as I punched his shoulder lightly and handing Mandy another glass of water. He rolled his eyes and took a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket, ready to light it. "Hey, what did I say? It's bad for the baby. Out!" I demanded as he rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Thanks for taking care of me Ian" Mandy smiled at me. Lip left early to go to "work" and I knew she was nervous he was with Karen again. He was. I sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, your my best friend" I smiled back. She was eight months pregnant but she was already having contractions so the doctor put her on bed rest. They wanted to get her as close to her due date as possible.

"Did Lip text you back?" She asked for the fifth time in the last half hour. I pretended to check my phone, just for her, even though I knew he didn't. I shook my head. "He's probably just busy right?" She asked as she casually rubbed her belly.

"Right" I reassured her. She grabbed my hand and ran her thumb over my fingers. "Member that sandwich you made me yesterday?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm on it" I said as I stood up and headed to the kitchen. Mickey was laying on the couch with his seventh beer and it was only two. "Mick?" I called into the living room as I searched the kitchen for edible food. I hear him mumble something into the couch. I walked over and ran my hand through his hair. "You good man?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Come here" he teased as he pulled me hard over the couch so I landed on top I him.

"I have to make Mands a sandwich" I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"She's fine" he said as he put his hands in my back jean pockets and nibbled on my ear.

"Your killing me" I whispered into his ear. He responded by putting his lips hard on mine. I ran a hand through his hair again because I know how much he likes it. We started getting into it when we heard the door slam open. I jumped up on instinct because Mickey usually pushes me off. As Lip walked in and smirked at us Mickey pulled me back down. Okay he was defiantly drunk.

"Mick come on, you need to sleep it off" I said as I stood up. Shit was going to get bad if he stayed up with Lip in the house. They haven't been getting along too well.

"Will you lay down with me?" He asked as I pulled him up. He's been getting drunk like this constantly for the past few weeks.

"Of course Mick" I said as I led him to our room. By the time he was on the bed and stripped down to his boxers he was already asleep. I layed down next to him and grabbed a joint from the drawer.

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!" I heard from the next room. I turned to Mickey waiting for him to wake up and get violent but he was too out of it. I walked into their room and Mandy was sitting up with tears streaming from her face throwing things across the room.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, pulling the empty cup she was about to throw from her grasp. Lip was in the corner of the room with his arms covering his face.

"He was with her!" She cried. I looked at him expecting him to make an excuse but he didn't. I exhaled deeply and ran a hand through my short hair. She looked at me and her face went suddenly blank. "You knew" she said, not as a question. I looked at Lip again, waiting for a coverup. Nothing. God he was useless.

"No I-" I started lamely but stopped at the hurt look on her face. She layed down on her side facing away from us.

"Get out of my house" she said between sobs. I grabbed Lips sleeve aggressively and threw him out of the room. "No, both of you. I hate you!" She cried.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ian?" I opened my eyes to see Debbie and Carl leaning over me as I layed in bed.

"Jesus guys" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"What are you doing here? Are you moving back?" Debbie asked eagerly.

"Mandy kicked me out" I mumbled lamely.

"Oh great, what did you do now?" She asked me obnoxiously. She was like a mini Mandy lately. I reached past her to grab a cigarette and lighter. Carl sat on the edge of my bed and fidgeted with an old knife I had given him.

"It wasn't me, it was Lip" I said right as he walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from hi hair. Lip fake punched Carl and kissed the top of Debbie's hair.

"It was her pregnancy hormones guys, I'll be back by tonight" he reassured them. "Where's Liam?" He asked Carl.

"Shit…" Carl mumbled as he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey! Language!" I yelled after him. "How's school Debs?" I asked trying to change the subject. She sat down next to me with her legs crossed and shrugged. "Come on, tell me."

"It's fine" she answered quickly then hopped off my bed and into the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" I said out loud but not wanting to talk to Lip.

"Carl said she's been skipping cause of some little whore at school." Lip said like it was something casual.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked standing up and throwing on a shirt. He shrugged stupidly and lit up a joint. I grabbed it from him and threw it out the open window. "Get your shit together Lip." I walked downstairs and Debbie, Carl, and Liam were watching tv.

"There's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the counter" Debbie said, not looking up from the tv. I picked up Liam and kissed his cheek.

"Hi buddy!" He giggled as I kissed him. "Hey Carl can you watch him real quick? Debs come here." She ha a worried look on her face as she followed. "So?" I said, facing her with my arms crossed sternly.

"So what?" She asked, knowing what I was going I say. After I stared at her with a "don't mess with me" face, she exhaled loudly and sat on the chair. "Nobody likes me at school" she said quietly. I sat next to her and grabbed a sandwich.

"What happened with this girl?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"She told everyone I liked this boy and then he found out and told me I was ugly and he would never like me" she said slowly, trying to choke back tears.

"Who's this boy?" I asked, trying to keep my temper down. She looked at me like I was retarded and shook her head.

"You think I'm stupid? I'm not telling you!" Lip walked down and grabbed a sandwich.

"Carl, get in here!" I yelled into the living room. He carried Liam into the kitchen and passed him to Lip.

"What's up?" He asked, taking a third sandwich.

"Who's this boy that's being rude to Debs?" I asked. I could see Debbie giving him the "don't tell him" look, but Carl would tell me anything.

"Michael Glass" he said with an evil grin towards Debbie.

"Hey hey cut it out, thanks man, go shoot something or something" I said as I pushed him towards the living room. I looked at Debbie and she had on her angry face, which was way too adorable to be taken seriously. I walked over and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "I won't do anything" I reassured her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Would I lie to you?" I said as I tickled her. She laughed and ran back to the tv.

"Your really not going to do anything?" Lip asked. I shook my head. "That's it?" I nodded. "Oh I get it, the silent treatment." I grabbed my jacket and walked out the back door.

"Don't close the door!" I said as I put my hand on the door that Mandy was about to slam in my face. "Please, just talk to me!" I said as she stared me down with that famous Milkovich stare. She opened it as she grabbed her stomach and groaned.

"I think the baby's coming" she said as she walked past me.


	44. Chapter 44

"I need him" Mandy groaned again. Mickey had met us here an hour ago and Mandy was almost ready to have the baby, but Lip was nowhere to be found.

"I'm trying, I promise, just breath okay?" I tried to soothe as I re-dialed his number for the hundredth time. Mickey was pacing back and forth and biting his nails nervously. He hated hospitals but with Mandy in so much pain, it was even worse.

"Okay, how are we doing in here?" The overly chipper nurse said as she put on a pair of gloves. Mandy glared at her.

"We'll let's see, a fucking-" she started into a rant.

"We're ready for the baby to come." I covered. She rolled her eyes at me while Mickey tried to stifle a laugh. The nurse checked to see how dilated she was, then walked back out into the busy hallway.

"Mandy!" We heard from the hallway. Debbie was running down the hallway with a huge pink teddy bear in her hands. Behind her was Fiona, Carl, Veronica, and Kev holding Liam.

"Hey guys" she said, her voice shaking from another contraction. They all greeted her then made themselves comfortable around the room.

"Where's Lip?" Mandy asked again. Fiona looked around awkwardly and then to me for help.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Mands" I said as I brushed her hair away from her face. Mickey was sitting next to Carl, showing him his new knife.

"How about I go get him?" I said as I put on a a jacket and made a quick escape. He will be here for her.

"Ian! Hi!" Sheila greeted me as she handed me a bag for my shoes.

"Hi Sheila, is Lip here?" I asked, putting my shoes in the bag.

"Yes he's upstairs, is everything okay?" She asked as she rushed to the kitchen, getting me a snack. I ignored the question and headed upstairs. I opened Karen's bedroom and they were both passed out on the bed.

"Get up" I ordered as I punched his arm. He sat up groggily as I searched around for his clothes.

"What the fuck Ian?" Lip yelled. Karen rolled over and sleepily put an arm around hi waist.

"Mandy's having the baby" I told him. He stood up quickly and started to put on the clothes I was handing him.

"How much longer?" He asked as Karen glared at me.

"Not much." I responded shortly. I'm so sick of his shit. Forty five minutes later and we were walking back into room 303.

"Lip!" Mandy cried happily when she saw him. He walked in awkwardly and kissed her forehead while everyone stared at him like they should be, ashamed. Mandy was holding his hand with a big smile on her face.

"Okay everyone, were going to get started,so if you could move to the waiting room." The nurse said as she put on another pair of gloves. Mandy kissed everyone goodbye and they wished her good luck.

"I love you Mands" I said as I kissed her forehead. She grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

"I want you to stay. You, Lip, Mickey, and Fiona. If you want.." She said to us, knowing Fiona didnt necessarily like her. Fi came towards us and grabbed her other hand.

"Let's do this" she said with a huge smile on her face. Mandy's face was priceless. Mickey looked at me from over her shoulder and shook his head. I signaled for him to meet me in the hallway.

"I can't be in there" he said, pacing back and forth. I grabbed his waist and brought him towards me. He looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"You have to do this for her Mick, she needs you." He exhaled loudly and bit his lip.

"Fuck, come on let's get this shit over with." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me back into the room. I knew he was only holding my hand because he was nervous but it still felt good. The next two hours were the most stressful, amazing, and special moment any of us has ever experienced.

"Waverly Ann Milkovich Gallagher" is the cutest red headed baby in the south side


	45. Chapter 45

"I insist."Fiona said as she sat at the Milkovich table. Mandy was coming home from the hospital tomorrow so Mickey and I came back to try to clean up. That's when we realized cleaning the Milkovich house is impossible.

"That's nine people in one house" I said for the third time. Fiona wanted us to move in because this house wasn't "baby safe".

"I thought it through. Me, Debs, and Liam in my room, Carl, you and Mickey in your room, and Lip, Mandy, and Wavy in Debbie's room. It's perfect!" She must be high, thinking that this is a good idea.

"Yeah I don't know Fiona, I think we can get this place cleaned up good enough by tomorrow.." Mickey said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"This house isn't fit for a baby, and you both know it. You can kick Carl out of the room for your 'fun time' anytime you want." She winked and left the house. Mickey was blushing as I got up to lock the door after her.

"Not happening" Mickey said strictly as he lit a cigarette. I grabbed it from him and stuck it in the ashtray on the table next to the couch.

"What did I tell you? No more smoking in the house! It's bad for Wavy." He smiled at me and stood up, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Damn Gallagher, so demanding" he said as he kissed my neck. Really Mick? Is now really the time? He put his hands into my back jean pockets and squeezed. Yes, now was the time.

"Get on the bed" I ordered, pushing him aggressively into the bedroom. He did as I said and pulled off his pants. I did the same and layed on top of him. I kissed from his lips to his ear, and back.

"Fuck me" Mickey whispered in my ear. Well I didn't want to disappoint. When we finished I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Say it" I whispered. He shook his head, teasing me. I tickled his side and he laughed into the pillow.

"Fine! I love you Ian" he smiled at me. I kissed him softly on the lips and held both of his hands.

"It's a good idea you know.." I started. He cut me off.

"I know. I'll do it for Wavy. And you." He said with a serious face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You think I don't realize how much you miss your family?" He said, squeezing my hand. I wrapped him in a tight hug and layed there with my face on his shoulder.

"Thank you Mick" I whispered. He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be busy.


End file.
